Reunion
by lil smiles
Summary: Five years later, the gang is reunited. EPILOGUE ADDED. COMPLETE.
1. Together Again

**A/N: Hey all your California Dreams fans! This was my favourite show growing up, so when this idea popped into my head, I knew this had to written. This fic came about sometime last year and I posted it on my friend's forum but I thought it would be nice to have it in its entirety here. I really want to thank Tracey, Angie, Grace, Val, Louise, Ju, Linda, Ruth and all the PWL gals for their support and love. This one is for you ladies, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Peter Engle owns the characters. I just play with them :) And the songs belong to their respective owners, i.e. not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Together Again**

Tiffani ran her hands through her hair and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. Under the moonlit sky, she was nervously standing in the parking lot of Sharkey's. It had been more than five years since she ate her last burger here, five years since she's seen most of the band and more importantly the friends she had parted ways with. Putting a brilliant smile on her face, she walked through the front doors.

"Tiffani!"

Before she could say anything, a blur ran into and tackled her in a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you!"

Tiffani immediately recognized the voice.

"Sam, you're choking me."

Sam loosened her grip around her friend's neck and took a small step back. Her recognizable long hair was now cropped in a short pixie cut with streaks of dark red framing her face. She was wearing a black and white lace dress.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Laughing, Tiffani shook her head.

"It's okay. I've missed you too. I love what you did to your hair."

"Thanks."

Tiffani took a quick sweep of the place. Streaming from the ceiling were strings of pearlescent blue lights and the tables were lined with checkered linens. Although Sharkey's had a more sophisticated look, its standard surfboards still decorated the walls. She scanned the rather large crowd for a familiar face before Sam's voice broke through.

"He's not here," she said simply.

"Oh, I know, I-I just thought…" Tiffani shook her head and frowned. "Wait, who's not here?"

Sam was about to say something else, when Tony approached from behind her.

"Tony!"

"Hey, Tiff, you look great."

"So do you."

While Sam cut her hair, Tony grew his out, long enough to see individual curls. He looked dapper in a gray vest and jeans. They exchanged a quick hug when Tiffani spotted Lorena.

"Tiffani, it's so good to see you again," she greeted as she swung her arms around her friend.

"You too. We should have done this sooner."

Lorena grinned from ear to ear, dressed in a blush off the shoulder cocktail dress.

"Well, we're here now. So, how have you been?"

"Good, we've been busy following a pod of endangered whales. How about you, how was your fashion show in Milan?"

"Oh, it was fabulous," she gushed, flipping her flowing hair. "They loved my designs."

"Congrats."

"Gracias."

Following behind Lorena, Tiffani saw Sly and Mark.

"Miss Smith," said Sly, suavely kissing the back of her hand. "You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Why, hello to you Mr. Winkle."

Sly took a hold of the lapels on his sport jacket and smirked.

"I'm not the same Sylvester of old."

"Cos, saying that enough times won't make it true," Mark commented.

Sly simply rolled his eyes.

"How are Cate and my precious God-sons?" Tiffani asked giddily.

"Cate's doing well, she sends her love and the twins are growing up way too fast," replied Mark, proudly. "They miss you."

"Oh, I know, I'll be flying in to New York to visit soon, I promise."

"That's assuming you can pry them away from their favorite uncle."

"Sly, for the last time, you're their _only_ uncle."

"That hurts, Cos, that really hurts," Sly said, dramatically clutching his chest.

Reaching around, Tiffani draped an arm around each Winkle and hugged them both.

"I knew there was a reason I've missed you two."

Sharing a few laughs and ordering some drinks, the gang settled down at one of the tables.

"How long is everyone in town for?" Tiffani asked.

"I have a flight back to London first thing tomorrow morning," Sam replied. "On the up side I'm almost done my masters and Tony is in town filming a movie."

The couple traded large smiles.

"So, lovebirds, when's the wedding?" demanded Lorena.

The smile on Sam's faced widened as Tony gave her a squeeze.

"Next summer," Sam said dreamily. "You guys are all coming and that's not a request."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Tiffani said.

"Am I invited?"

Everyone turned to face the familiar voice.

"Matt!" Sam screeched as she tackled him into a hug.

"Sam, easy," said Matt in a strangled voice.

"Don't feel too special, she almost killed all of us," Sly said which earned him an elbow in the gut from Sam.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming," Mark replied.

Sam gave him the evil eye as he cowered behind Tony.

"Lorena, Mark, this is Matt Garrison. He's the one that started the Dreams," Tiffani introduced. "Matt, this is Lorena Costa and Mark Winkle."

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Mark as the pair exchanged handshakes.

"Likewise. I've heard some of the songs you wrote from Tiffani. You guys did good replacing me."

"It was no easy task," Tony said. "But Mark was a great fit."

"I tried," replied Mark, blushing slightly.

"How are you and Jenny?" asked Tiffani.

"We're doing well. Jenny really wanted to be here but she's on tour with her a cappella group."

"Wait, Jenny Garrison, she's your sister?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She was in a recital I performed in at Carnegie Hall. She's incredibly talented, must run in the family."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to pass that onto her."

"What about you, Matt, what have you been up to?" asked Tiffani.

"I finished my engineering degree last year."

"Right, MIT," Sam added. "I can't believe you traded California sun for snowy Boston."

Chuckling, Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"I happen to like the snow and the people. Actually, I joined a band a few weeks ago."

"So there's no chance we can sway you to come back to us?" Sly pleaded.

"Sly, you know my heart will always be with the Dreams. Speaking of which, where's Jake?"

All eyes went straight to Tiffani.

"Why are you all looking at me for?" she asked meekly.

"We thought you would know. None of us heard from Jake since our last gig," replied Lorena.

"Well, I haven't heard from him either," Tiffani said. "I guess fame really got to him."

"You obviously haven't listened to his newest CD," muttered Sly.

His comment earned him another elbow in the stomach by Sam.

"He released his second record already?" Tiffani questioned.

No one answered as they all tried to look away.

"Actually," Sly said, breaking the silence. "It's his third."

Everyone glared at him.

"You guys, why didn't anyone send me a copy?"

"Because…" Lorena floundered for the words.

"We didn't want you to get hurt," Tony cut in. "We remember how hard it was for the two of you."

"That's sweet, but I'm okay."

The gang exchanged worried looks.

"Look, it's been hard, I'll admit it. But I've moved on and I'm enjoying my new job in Fiji," Tiffani put on a brave smile as she stood up. "I'll prove it to you, let's play a song for old time's sake."

"Tiffani, one problem, what are we going to play with?" Mark said waving his hands in the air.

"My dear cousin, leave that to me," replied Sly with a wink.

He darted from Tiffani's side and disappeared for just a moment before returning with a small army of people with all of their instruments.

"I had them in the back just in case the Dreams were resurrected once again," Sly said theatrically.

Each of the band mates eagerly went to their instruments on the stage.

"I can't believe you kept all of these," Matt exclaimed, picking up his old guitar.

Strumming a small tune on her bass, Tiffani couldn't help but grin. The feeling of it in her arms felt strange and familiar at the same time. Looking up, she watched Mark play a few chords on the keyboard and Tony drum a beat. Her eyes then fell on the guitar sitting untouched near the front of the stage. The grin on her face fell. As much as she thought she had moved on, seeing his guitar brought back many memories. Noticing her discomfort, Sam placed a reassuring hand on Tiffani's shoulder.

"You know, it's okay to miss him."

"I know, Sam," she sighed. "It's just…"

Tiffani was interrupted by the loud screech of feedback when Sly turned on his mic.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," Sly announced to the crowd. "Tonight you are all in for a treat because we have, in my opinion one of the greatest bands ever, here for your entertainment. Please give it up for the California Dreams."

The crowd applauded as Sly gave the band two thumbs off before jumping off the stage.

"Hi, everyone," Matt greeted. "It's been five years since we've been together and it's a real honor to be here tonight. So, here's the first song that we've ever played on this stage."

He traded encouraging smiles with each of his band mates.

"Let's do it. One, two, three, four."

Although Matt and Mark had never performed together, they played the familiar melody effortlessly just as Matt began to sing.

_Surf dudes with attitudes__  
Kinda groovy__  
Laid back moods  
__Sky above and below__  
Good vibrations  
Feeling mellow_

Matt exchanged smiles with Sam before she took to the microphone.

_Won't give it up__  
Don't want to stop  
__Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up if I'm dreaming  
California dreams  
Just let me lay here in the sun  
Until my dream is done_

Following Matt's cue, Mark took his turn singing.

_Warm dreams, ocean breeze  
Let's go cruising  
You and me  
Salt air, sun-bleached hair  
And the summer  
Take me there_

Tiffani beamed her famous smile as she sang.

_Won't let it go  
Want more and more_

_Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up if I'm dreaming  
California dreams  
Just let me lay here in the sun  
Until my dream is done_

_Noise and confusion  
Tough times in the neighborhood  
Let me keep my illusion  
These dreams are good_

After Tony's part, Matt took centre stage and performed his signature guitar solo.

_Don't wake me up__  
Don't wake me up if I'm dreaming__  
California dreams__  
Just let me lay here in the sun  
Until my dream is done_

As the band finished playing the last cadence, the room was once again filled with the sound of applause.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Surprise Guest

**A/N: Thanks misskikikat! Looks like it's just you and me here :) I'm glad you like it so far, here's Chapter 2! ****Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprise Guest  
**

Mark stepped out from behind his keyboard and switched places with Sam at the microphone.

"One, two, three, four."

Matt strummed the intro before Mark sang.

_My heart skips a beat like never before  
My knees get weak when you walk in that door  
I keep thinking maybe this time  
But I can't sleep and I don't know why_

_I dream about you night and day  
What can make me act this way_

_Must be love  
__The way that I feel__  
Something inside, oh oh  
Tells me this is real  
Now I know why  
It's you I'm thinking of  
Now I know it must be love_

_Got butterflies, my head's in the clouds  
Walking on air when I float through the crowd  
There's just one thing pulling me through  
I've got to get much closer to you  
I want to see you night and day  
What can make me feel this way_

_Must be love  
The way that I feel  
Something inside, oh oh  
Tells me this is real  
Now I know why  
It's you I'm thinking of  
Now I know it must be love  
_

_Oh oh,  
Before another day goes by  
Oh oh,  
I'll tell you all the reasons why  
_

Again, Matt knocked everyone out with another brilliant solo.

_Now I know why  
__It's you I'm thinking of  
__Now I know it must be love  
The way that I feel  
Something inside, oh yeah  
Tells me it's for real  
Now I know why  
It's you I'm thinking of  
Now I know it must be love_

_ Must be love, yeah…_

"We'll be back in five," Matt announced.

The band set down their instruments and descended from the stage, large grins on each of their faces. Matt high-fived Tony and Mark, while the girls shared a group hug with Sly.

"You guys were awesome," exclaimed Lorena.

"I don't know, felt a little rusty up there," Tony replied.

"You were great, hun," Sam said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Jeez, you two, get a room. We're not in high school anymore," Sly said, squirming.

Sam slapped him hard on the arm.

"Owww," he whined, rubbing the spot where Sam had just hit him.

"That's what you get for messing with my fiancée," replied Tony.

Tiffani smiled as her friends ganged up on Sly like old times. Her thoughts drifted back to when all they had to worry about was passing their English final, completing a Physics lab on time or practicing for a gig. Frowning, she wished that Jake was here. It just wasn't the same without him. She glanced at the doors, willing him to walk in.

"Oh, Tiffani, stop it," she muttered out loud.

"Stop what?"

"Huh?"

Matt, who had broken away from the rest of the group, was smiling down at her with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked.

"No, why would you say that?" replied Tiffani, indignantly.

"Because we've been harassing Sly and you've been staring at that door."

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not a very good liar am I?"

"No, but that's what makes you a great person, Tiff."

He wrapped his arm around her and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"How about another song?"

"I want to hear Tiff belt out _Let Me Be the One_," said Sly with a smirk.

Both Matt and Tiffani simultaneously glared at Sly.

"Okay, okay," he replied, holding his hands up in defense. "It was just a suggestion. Can't you people take a joke?"

"That song was a temporary lapse of judgment on my part," admitted Tiffani.

"Hey," Sly exclaimed. "If I recall correctly, _you_ were all over me."

"Thanks for reminding me, I nearly forgot," she replied, sarcastically.

Restraining herself from strangling Sly, Tiffani turned and faced the rest of the gang. All of them had shocked expressions on their faces.

"You and _Sly_?" Sam gasped, raising an eyebrow.

Tiffani slouched forward and buried her face in her hands.

"Didn't I tell you this?" Tony asked Sam.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you telling me that."

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" Tiffani sighed.

There was a moment of silence before everyone broke out into laughter.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Why are we laughing? I'm quite a catch," Sly suavely said.

At that comment, they all stared at each other before going hysterical.

"Great, everyone has turned on me," muttered Sly.

"I haven't turned on you," Mark assured.

He tried desperately to keep a straight face but failed.

"Betrayed, by my own flesh and blood!"

"As much as I love to sit here and make fun of Sly, let's get back to the task at hand," suggested Matt.

"Thank you, Matt," Sly said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "How about a slow, romantic one? What about the one you and Jenny sang together?"

It didn't take Matt long to recall the song.

"_If You Only Knew_," he said.

"That's the one."

"Sly…" Matt replied, uneasily. "I don't know if it's appropriate…"

"I loved that song, let's do it," said Tiffani.

"But Tiff..."

She put up her hand and stopped him from continuing.

"I can sing Jenny's part, not sure if I can do her any justice," she rambled. "God, I hope I remember the words."

"I still don't think it's such a good…"

Without waiting for Matt to finish his sentence, Tiffani headed back onto the stage. She approached the microphone awkwardly.

"Hi everyone, this next song is, uhm, is…" she hesitated briefly. "This song is a classic Dreams number. So to all you couples out there, enjoy."

Tony took his place behind his drums and exchanged nervous glances with Matt. Turning back to the audience, Matt sat down at the keyboard and slowly counted them off.

"One, two, three, four."

Playing the opening notes, Matt leaned into the microphone he shared with Tiffani and began to sing.

_The moment we said goodbye  
I felt something in me die  
But a man can't break down and cry  
And say please don't go_

While strumming her bass, Tiffani closed her eyes and sang.

_The moment I walked away  
I knew I'd regret that day  
But I was too proud to say  
I still need you so_

_If you only knew  
What was in my heart  
Wouldn't spend a single minute far apart  
If you only knew  
What was in my soul  
You would know that I need you to make me whole  
And I'd be back with you  
Be back with you  
If you only knew_

_I thought I was being strong  
But I see now that I was wrong  
Now I know that you still belong  
Right here by my side_

_In dreams I still see your face  
You're a memory time won't erase  
You're a love that I can't replace  
I wish I never tried_

"This is too difficult to watch," Lorena whispered into Sam's ear.

"I know."

"What is she trying to prove? It's so obvious that she's still not over Jake."

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?"

Lorena shook her head in response.

"I'm not even sure if it would be such a good idea if he does show up."

_If you only knew  
What was in my heart  
Wouldn't spend a single minute far apart  
If you only knew  
What was in my soul  
You would know that I need you to make me whole  
And I'd be back with you  
Be back with you  
If you only knew_

Lorena sighed and took a glimpse of the entrance when the door swung open. Before she could let out a gasp, she slapped a hand over her mouth and nudged Sam. Sam looked to where Lorena was silently pointing. Only Sam couldn't keep the words from tumbling from her mouth.

"Holy crap."

Her comment got both Mark's and Sly's attention.

"Holy crap," the cousins echoed.

_If you could only see me on my knees at night__  
Praying that I'll find a way to make it right__  
To see that now I know, that I was crazy then  
And I'd give my life to have you back again_

On stage, Tiffani was oblivious to the intruder's presence. When she finally opened her eyes, Tiffani kept her attention on Matt as their voices melded together.

_If you only knew  
What was in my heart  
Wouldn't spend a single minute far apart  
If you only knew  
What was in my soul  
You would know that I need you to make me whole_

Scrambling out of her seat, Lorena made a bee-line for the door.

"Loren…"

She took a hold of both his arms and swung him around before he could finish speaking. Only, she was too late, his eyes were already locked with Tiffani's.

_If you only knew  
What was in my heart  
Wouldn't spend a single minute  
Single minute far apart  
I'd be back now with you_

Matt continued to play even though Tiffani stopped singing halfway through, carrying the melody of the last notes.

_ If you only, knew… _

A stunned Tiffani handed her bass to Matt, without saying a word, before fleeing off the stage.

Lorena had dragged him by the elbow out into the parking lot and shut the door behind her. When she let him go, he readjusted his leather jacket while she folded her arms across her chest.

"You know, you have the worst timing of anyone I've ever met."

"It's nice to see you too, Lorena."

Throwing her hands in the air, Lorena started on a Spanish tirade.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry if my timing sucks. But if you're going to yell at me, at least do it in a language I understand."

She shut her mouth for a second and stopped her mad pacing.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? You invited me."

"The other half of an invitation is a response. You think surprising all of us, especially Tiffani, was a good idea?"

"So I didn't think this through. But I wasn't going to give up the chance to see her again."

"Jake, she still loves you," she said exasperatedly.

He looked surprised as he leaned over the wooden railing overlooking the beach on the right. Doing a quick double-handed tuck of her hair behind her ears, Lorena silently stood next to him.

"After my second album bombed, I flew to Fiji."

Staring blankly ahead, he paused a moment.

"You were looking for Tiffani," Lorena concluded out loud.

"It took me a week to find her," he continued with a laugh. "You'd think if you're on a small island like that it would be easy to find a blonde surfer. I, uh, I found her, but I don't think she saw me."

"Why didn't you say something to her?"

"She was with someone," he said frankly.

"Tiffani never mentioned she had a boyfriend."

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"What about you? You and Winkle…"

"We were over a long time ago," she filled in.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. We had our moment. It just wasn't meant to be."

"I know what you mean."

"Jake, you can't compare my relationship with what you shared with Tiffani. You both still love each other."

"I wasn't talking about Tiffani. Besides, you don't think Sly still loves you? I caught him watching you when Matt and Tiff were singing."

"We're over. He knows that."

"I don't think he does."

Shaking her head, Lorena slid her eyes closed.

"It doesn't matter. This is about you, not me."

"Hypocrite."

"Fine, you caught me! I'll admit it. There will always be part of that loves Sly and I will _always_ have a special place in my heart for Sly, just like I do for you," she stopped ranting and lowered her voice. "I'm sorry."

He sighed deeply.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Lorena. Maybe I should go."

"Jake, don't, you're right. You need to talk to Tiffani."

"She doesn't want to see me, let alone talk. Besides, she deserves to be happy."

Reaching over, Lorena gently placed a hand on his arm and gave him a warm smile.

"You deserve to be happy too."

* * *

_**TBC **_


	3. For My Prom Queen

**A/N: Kim, there are eight chapters in total and an epilogue. Thanks for your comments! Here's Chapter 3!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: For My Prom Queen**

Tiffani splashed another handful of water over her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She could barely recognize the girl looking back at her. Just a few minutes ago, she desperately wanted to see Jake again. But now that he was here, in the flesh, she wished he hadn't come. Especially right in the middle of a song that, ironically, was exactly how she felt about breaking things off with him. It was then she noticed her hands were trembling. She grabbed the edge of the sink to steady herself as she let out a shaky breath.

"Tiffani?"

Spinning around too quickly, Tiffani almost lost her balance when she heard her name.

"This is so much nicer than the little boys' room."

"Sly?" she exclaimed when she realized who it was. "This is the _women's_ bathroom!"

"I know that. Look, we're all worried about you."

"I'm fine," she bit back.

"Right," replied Sly, before putting on a British accent. "And I'm the Queen of England."

Tiffani smiled weakly.

"Now there's the Tiffani, I know and love."

Letting go of the counter top, she faced Sly. She nervously rung her hands together, keeping them from shaking.

"I-I didn't think seeing him again would do this to me," she said timidly. "What's wrong with me?"

Pulling her into his arms, Sly placed a gentle kiss in her hair.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Tiff. You and Jake loved each other."

"But I don't want to be in love with him anymore," she cried. "It took me all these years to move on and when he looked at me, he _looked_ at me and... And, everything just came flooding back."

Sly held her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, but you haven't moved on and neither has he."

"And how do you know that?"

"He told me."

Her eyes widened at Sly's confession. Before she could ask, he began his explanation.

"A few years after the Dreams split, I really didn't know what to do with myself. Lorena was pursuing her career off in Europe and Mark joined the New York Symphony Orchestra. Then, you know, he got married and had his boys. I really didn't have anybody."

"So, you and Lorena…"

Smiling sadly, he nodded his head.

"It's really over this time. It just wasn't meant to be."

"Oh Sly, you could have called me."

"Thanks Tiff, but I didn't want to impose. Besides, when Jake fired his manager after fighting over his second album, I got a surprising call from him. Long story short, he helped me start my own record company."

"Congratulations, Sly. I still can't believe Jake has three albums under his belt," she whispered proudly, as a thought dawned on her. "Hey, I thought nobody had talked to Jake since our last gig."

"He promised me not to tell anyone and technically speaking he isn't signed with BaBoom Records."

Tiffani laughed.

"Jake thought it would be a good name."

"It's very you, Sly," she beamed, before carefully asking. "So, how has he been?"

"Maybe that's something you should ask him yourself."

Vehemently shaking her head, Tiffani leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I can't."

"You have to, Tiff, you owe it to him. Hell, you owe it to yourself."

She took a moment to digest what he had just said.

"You're right," she admitted.

"See that wasn't so hard to say, now was it?"

Clasping her hand tightly in his, Sly pulled Tiffani through the bathroom door. Ignoring the knot forming in her stomach, her eyes fell on a set of familiar leather clad shoulders. Tiffani took in every detail of Jake's face. His hair was slightly shorter than she remembered but other than that he looked exactly the way he did when they said goodbye years ago at the pier. He was smiling and talking animatedly with the rest of the band. Seeing that Tiffani looked like a deer caught in headlights, Sly decided to break the ice.

"Jake, my man!" he boomed with outstretched arms.

Jake chuckled as he turned around. The smile immediately fell from his face when he noticed Tiffani. The pair stared from across the room while the others uncomfortably moved away allowing them space. After what seemed like an eternity, Tiffani moved out from behind Sly. He gave her a reassuring look and walked towards Jake.

"It's about time you showed up," Sly said.

"You know me, I like to make my grand entrance," replied Jake with a smirk.

Glancing back at Tiffani, Sly clapped Jake on the shoulder.

"You're one lucky guy."

"I know."

Sly smiled as he rejoined the rest of the band. Turning back to Tiffani, Jake took a slow step forward. She followed suit until they were standing right in front of each other.

"Hi," she said meekly.

"Hi," he echoed.

Lifting their arms simultaneously, they gave each other an awkward hug. It was short-lived when a teenage girl tugged on Jake's sleeve. She looked no more than fifteen years old with long auburn hair and shiny brown eyes with bright pink braces lining her teeth.

"Sorry, but uhm," she eyed a group of girls giggling in a corner booth. "Are you Jake Sommers?"

He didn't get a chance to answer when she thrust a camera at Tiffani.

"I'm Melanie and I'm a huge fan! Can I take a picture with you?"

Reluctantly, Jake nodded his head. Melanie screeched as she posed beside him.

"Smile," Tiffani said.

The flash went off and Melanie giddily grabbed the camera from a bewildered Tiffani.

"Thank you," the girl exclaimed, shaking Jake's hand.

"No problem."

She giggled all the way back to her friends who all cooed and fawned over the hand that Jake touched. Jake uncomfortably ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized to Tiffani.

"Don't be. I always knew you'd make it big."

"Tiff, I…"

Trailing off, he noticed more and more people in the now full restaurant were pointing and staring at them. He noticed from the corner of his eye, Sly bounding towards them. And before Jake knew it, Sly dragged them onto the stage.

"What do you think you're doing," Jake demanded, through gritted teeth.

"Saving you," Sly whispered as he turned his charm on the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are in for a _very_ _special _performance. Here for you once again are the California Dreams with the one, the only, Jake Sommers!"

The booth of girls erupted into a frenzy of screams. The rest of the band exchanged weary looks before being waved onto the stage by Sly.

"You are so dead, Wimple," Jake threatened.

Sly gulped uneasily as Mark and Matt held Jake back.

"Easy Jake," Matt warned. "He was just trying to help."

"If he wanted to help, he could have kept his big mouth shut," Jake growled as he tried to lunge towards Sly.

Letting out a yelp, Sly flew off the stage and into the audience.

"Let's just play a song," suggested Tony. "For your fans."

Jake took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Okay, _one_ song."

He shot Sly another dirty look, causing him to sink further in his seat. Jake was so occupied with Sly that he didn't even notice Tiffani was no longer by his side. She had crossed over to where Sam was standing and even though he was trying to get her attention, her gaze averted his. After giving her one last glance, Jake hoisted his electric guitar from its stand and adjusted the strap onto his shoulder.

"Hi," he said into the microphone.

Another round of screaming exploded from the girls, who had moved right to the front of the stage, while the rest of the band was settling down with their instruments.

"This is _Whenever I Think of You_."

Jake waited for Mark and Sam, who played the first few bars, before he sang.

_What was I waiting for  
The minute you walked in the door  
There was nothing more  
I would even need_

_Looking for the right time  
__To lay my heart on the line  
When I make up my mind  
I get weak in the knees_

_Before another hour goes by  
I want to look into your eyes  
Oh girl, let my love fly free_

_Whenever I think of you  
All I can tell is the truth  
Now if I could just tell you  
You know how I feel  
Whenever I think of you  
You shine in my mind like a jewel  
And I'm ready to play the fool  
To make this dream real  
To make you feel like I feel  
Whenever I, whenever I think of you_

_I can feel my heart race  
Trying to read the look on your face  
See if there's a place  
In your heart for me_

_Something inside me moves  
Pulling me closer to you  
I know what I want to do  
And where I want to be_

_Before another hour goes by  
I want to look into your eyes  
Oh girl, let my love fly free_

_Whenever I think of you  
All I can tell is the truth  
Now if I could just tell you  
You know how I feel  
Whenever I think of you  
You shine in my mind like a jewel  
And I'm ready to play the fool  
To make this dream real  
To make you feel like I feel  
Whenever I, whenever I think of you_

_Some things are beyond words  
But there's one thing I've got to say  
Before you fly like a blue bird  
I'm gonna try and find a way_

Jake had moved across the stage and stood right beside Tiffani. He played his solo as if she was the only person in the room.

_Whenever I think of you  
You shine in my mind like a jewel  
And I'm ready to play the fool  
To make this dream real  
To make you feel like I feel  
Whenever I, whenever I think of you  
__Oh whenever I, whenever I think of you  
Yeah whenever I, whenever I think of you _

Even before the song had ended, the group of teenagers exploded into chants of, "_Jake! Jake!"_ He gave them a quick wave and was about to descend from the stage when Sly stood in his way.

"They love you Jake, maybe this is the start of your big comeback!" Sly exclaimed, before turning to the audience. "How about another song?"

More cheering filled the room.

"You selfish, little…" Jake began.

This time it was Tiffani stopped him, placing her hand against his shoulder.

"Forget about Sly," she said softly. "_I_ want to hear you sing."

The rest of the band quietly slipped into the audience, leaving Jake and Tiffani alone on the stage. Taking the electric guitar from Jake's hands, Tiffani switched it with his acoustic one.

"Knock 'em dead."

He watched speechlessly as she rejoined her friends. Clearing his throat, he strummed a few notes.

"I, uh, like to dedicate this song to… to, well, my Prom Queen," he said, his eyes never leaving Tiffani's.

She listened intently as a familiar melody followed by Jake's smooth voice filled the hushed room.

_Bright lights__  
Big stars, big dreams  
This town  
Ain't what it seems  
Where was I going when I left you  
What did I think I was gonna do_

_I had too much to dream last night  
Hey now do you know what I mean  
It's all different in the daylight  
Just had a little too much to dream  
Had a little too much to dream_

_Too high  
Too fast, too far  
No one  
Can catch a falling star  
Where was I going when I left you  
What did I think I was going to do_

_I had too much to dream last night  
Hey now do you know what I mean  
It's all different in the daylight  
Just had a little too much to dream  
__Had a little too much… to dream_

Tiffani desperately wanted to look away, but she couldn't move as his eyes kept her frozen in place. Ignoring his fans, Jake maneuvered through them and dropped his guitar unexpectedly into Sly's lap. He took Tiffani's hand and pulled her out of her seat. The couple gazed at each other for a brief second, before Jake wordlessly led her out the back door.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	4. That's Just the Way We Are

**A/N: Here's the next installment!**** Thanks for the reviews! This fandom needs much love ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: That's Just the Way We Are  
**

Hugging herself, Tiffani watched the tide sweep onto the cool sand. She was thankful to be outside and away from the frenzy of Sharkey's. She smiled sadly. Her prediction had been right, Jake had made it to the top. But this was his life and she knew deep down, his life just wasn't meant to have her in it.

_Tonight in this light  
You look like an angel  
We will never be strangers again  
Love plays hide and seek  
Your love makes me weak  
But I don't want this feeling to end_

At arm's length, Jake kept his eyes on her silhouette. A cool breeze ruffled her wavy blonde hair and the hem of her lavender silk skirt. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there just staring at her. She was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Noticing that she was shivering, Jake shrugged off his jacket and draped it around her bare shoulders. At the same time, Tiffani turned around to face him.

_The way we are together  
Is so much better  
Than we are apart  
You have my heart forever, 'cause  
That's just the way we are  
_

"I'm glad we're finally alone," he said softly. "I've missed you."

He clasped his hands around hers and grazed her fingers with a kiss.

"I've missed you too, Jake," she replied, when she was able to speak.

"You didn't return my calls."

He sounded insecure, his voice laced with disappointment. If there was one thing Tiffani knew about Jake Sommers, it was that he was always sure of himself.

"I was trying to let you go," she said hesitantly. "I needed to move on."

"What if I don't want you to move on?"

_Even if the future finds us far away  
The feelings that we share will always stay the same_

Reaching out, he gently swept a loose curl out of her face. Tiffani looked away from Jake's piercing gaze and swallowed hard. This was exactly how she imagined they would get back together again. The only difference was that her practical side was kicking into overdrive, reminding her that this fairy tale reunion would only last briefly. In the end, they would both be left heartbroken. She took a deep breath, fighting back the overwhelming sadness that was threatening to percolate throughout her entire body. If she had to be the strong one, so be it.

"We can't keep holding on like this. I mean, after tonight, we go back to our lives," she pushed on. "You've got your life and I've got mine."

Tears glossed her eyes and hung in dangerous limbo from spilling down her cheeks.

"So when you were singing the song I wrote with Matt, you weren't thinking about us?"

_The way we are together__  
Is so much better than we are apart  
You have my heart forever, 'cause_

When Tiffani didn't answer him, he took her hand and pressed her palm against his heart.

"I-I still love you, Tiff and I'll always love you. But if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel the same way, then I'll let you go. I'll let you go for good this time."

Bravely lifting her chin up, Tiffani stared right at him. They stood completely still in each other's arms, for what felt like an agonizingly long moment in time.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

He searched her large brown eyes for something to betray her words.

_That's just the way  
That's just the way_

"Me too," he replied, disappointedly. "There's just one more thing I need to do."

Cupping her face, Jake pulled Tiffani towards him and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

_That's just the way, we are…_

"Hi."

Lorena looked up from her drink and smiled.

"Hey, Sly."

"May I?"

Nodding her head, she watched as he took the seat across from her.

"Some night, huh?" he said.

"You could say that again. By the way that stunt you pulled…"

"Yeah, yeah, I was just trying to help."

"You made it worse. Matt, Mark and Tony had to make a human wall to stop the teenage mob from practically attacking Jake."

"They were just a bunch girls."

"You obviously have no idea how strong an obsessed fan can be."

"They're gone now, that's all that matters."

She shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

"You should be glad Jake didn't maul you right in front of everyone."

"Nah, he was too busy making googly eyes at Tiff."

"I wish everything works out between him and Tiffani."

"Me too. But, I won't be surprised if it doesn't."

Lorena frowned at Sly's comment.

_So many places to go now  
So many people for me to know  
Don't even have time for missing you  
There's just so much to do_

"Don't jinx it."

"I'm not trying to. Maybe five years is just too long."

"We're talking about Tiffani and Jake here. It's so obvious, except to the two of them, that they belong with each other."

"People change," he said off-handedly.

"Have you seen the way they've been looking at each other?"

"You're forgetting how sensible Tiffani is. She won't just drop everything and follow Jake around like a love-sick puppy. I mean, she has her own life and Jake has his."

"I don't care what you say. They're going to make it," she countered.

"Even though we didn't?"

_It's really not so hard living without you  
Had it figured out right from the start  
From morning till night  
There's so much for me to do  
But what will I do with my heart_

Sly gazed through the candlelight dancing across Lorena's face. The expression she had in her deep caramel eyes was unreadable.

"Yes, even though we didn't," she replied softly.

"What changed, Lorena? Was it me?"

Reaching over the table, she covered his hand with hers.

"No, of course not. You meant…" she paused and corrected herself. "You _mean_ the world to me. But I, I had to grow up. I just couldn't be some rich spoiled brat who lived off her parents."

"You've done that now," he said in a barely audible voice. "So what's stopping us from being, well, us again?"

Lorena calmly removed her hand from Sly's and unclasped the gold chain around her neck. Setting it on the table, she took the circular pendant and slid it onto her ring finger. It didn't take Sly long to understand what she was trying to tell him.

"You're married."

His question came out more as a statement, but it was the way he said it so dejectedly that broke Lorena's heart.

"I wanted to tell you," she began to explain. "I-I just couldn't. My heart couldn't take not knowing where we stood with each other. We were on one minute, off the next and then we'd fall back together…"

She looked down at her lap.

"I'm really sorry."

Sly gently lifted her chin up so that they were staring right at each other.

"As long as he makes you happy, I'm happy."

"He does," she replied.

Leaning forward, Sly brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Goo ga moo," he whispered into her ear.

Sly stood up and gave Lorena a wink before leaving her alone once again.

_Last night I read a good book  
And yesterday I took a walk  
Don't even have time for missing you  
There's just so much to do_

_It's really not so hard living without you  
Had it figured out right from the start  
From morning till night  
There's so much for me to do  
But what will I do with my heart_

Lorena fiddled with her wedding ring while she watched the band performing. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sly leaning against the bar. She waited a moment before throwing a quick look over her shoulder, only he was gone. All she could do was watch as the front door swung shut.

_Hey, you know me  
I can really be pretty smart  
And now you can see  
Why losing you won't tear me apart_

Tiffani's heart was pounding so fast, she had to keep her balance by leaning into Jake. That was her second mistake. Her first, not pushing him away when she had the chance. She had almost forgotten how right it felt to be in his arms and to be kissing him. _Almost_. Reluctantly, she pulled back, although his lips lingered on hers for few seconds longer.

"Jake…"

"I know," he conceded.

Jake affectionately rested his forehead against hers.

"So, this is it," he said, choking back the tears.

Hearing his admission caused a single tear to roll down Tiffani's cheek.

"I guess it is," she replied.

_It's really not so hard living without you  
Had it figured out right from the start  
From morning till night  
There's so much for me to do  
But what will I do with my heart…_

_It's really not so hard living without you  
Had it figured out right from the start  
From morning till night  
There's so much for me to do  
But what will I do  
With my heart…_

Mark turned the corner and scanned out the passenger side window.

"Where are you Sly," he muttered to himself as he cruised down the side street.

With one hand on the wheel and the other dialing his cell phone, Mark slowed down and pulled to the curb. She picked up only after one ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cate. Sorry for calling so late."

"Mark, hi," his wife replied. "No big deal I wasn't sleeping anyhow. How's California?"

He let out a deep sigh.

"Let's just say I really wish you were here."

"Why? I thought you were going with Sly to visit some friends."

"We were," he started unsteadily. "It's, it's just Sly, he's missing."

"What? What do you mean by missing?"

"He just took off without telling anyone. I'm worried."

"You know your cousin. He's quite resourceful when he wants to be."

"Yeah but he… he found out Lorena was married."

"Married?" she exclaimed. "When did that happen?"

"Sometime last year, I'm not too sure."

"Oh poor, Sly."

"Which is why I have to find him."

"Knowing you Winkles, my guess would be the pier. He always did love it there."

"The pier, why didn't I think of that? Thanks."

"No problem."

"Kiss the boys for me."

"I will. I'm sure Sly is fine."

"You're probably right. I love you."

He could picture her smiling on the other end.

"Love you too."

He snapped his cell shut with a determined look on his face. Checking over his shoulder, Mark made a u-turn and headed straight for the water.

Tiffani walked into the bathroom in a daze. She should have just hopped into her convertible and drove back home but that wouldn't have been fair to the others. It wouldn't have been fair to just take off without a word. Besides, Jake already beat her to it.

"Tiff?"

She spun around at the sound of her name.

"Lorena, hi."

"Hi. Where's Jake?"

"He, uhm, he left."

The words surprisingly came out rather calmly, a far cry from what she was feeling inside.

"Sly left too."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I."

"You know, it'll be okay," she reassured Lorena.

"Right, it'll be okay."

Tiffani frowned as Lorena wrapped her arms around herself.

"Lorena, what's wrong?"

Stepping towards her, Tiffani noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears.

"What happened?"

"I think I made a mistake."

She looked up trying to keep herself from crying again.

"Is this about Sly?"

"He told me he wanted to get back together."

"What's stopping you?"

"Connor."

"Who?"

"My husband."

Lifting her left hand, Lorena wiggled her ring finger.

"Oh, _oh_, wow."

"He's incredible, Tiff. He's kind and wonderful and he swept me off my feet. It's just…"

"He's not Sly," Tiffani filled in.

Lorena sighed.

"Is it possible to be completely in love with two different people?"

Tiffani thought for a moment.

"I think it is."

"When Connor asked me to marry him, we were standing under the Eiffel Tower," she laughed. "It was so cheesy that I just couldn't say no."

"He seems like a great person."

"Yeah, he is and God, he's handsome. He's got the most perfect blonde curls and blue eyes."

"That doesn't sound like your type."

"I know. I told him that, but he was just so stubborn."

"Where did you meet him?"

"You're going to laugh at me."

"I won't, I promise."

"It was midnight in Madrid and I really wanted a cheeseburger so I went into this fast food place and as I was walking in, I tripped over my feet. Connor caught me as I broke my favorite pair of stilettos."

Fighting back a laugh, Tiffani faked a cough to save herself.

"See you're laughing."

"I'm sorry, it's funny."

Lorena smiled through her tears.

"It is kinda funny," she admitted.

"So I guess the rest is history?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Lorena fidgeted with her hands.

"I guess I wanted someone stable. Then why am I unhappy?"

"You know I can't answer that for you."

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but Jake found you in Fiji."

After the news sunk in, Tiffani shook her head.

"He did? When?"

"Sometime after his second record. He said you were with someone."

Tiffani shifted uncomfortably from side to side.

"I was. It was extremely brief like every other relationship I've had. They just…"

"They weren't Jake," Lorena finished.

"Yeah. We're pathetic, aren't we?"

"We are."

Covering her eyes, Lorena let out a frustrated sigh. When she looked up again, Tony was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Dios mio, Tony this is the _women's_ bathroom!" she exclaimed.

"I can't say I'm surprised this happened twice in one night," muttered Tiffani.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. What do you want Tony?"

"Oh, right, can I borrow one of your cells? I was talking to Mark when he completely cut out."

Tiffani reached into her pocket and pulled hers out and handed it to Tony.

"Thanks. Oh, pretty unicorn."

Rolling her eyes, Tiffani sighed.

"It's a dolphin."

"Really?" he asked as he took a closer look at the screen.

"Tony, focus," Lorena interrupted. "Call Mark."

"Right."

He quickly dialed. The other end picked up almost instantly.

"Mark, sorry, my battery di…"

Tony trailed off as he listened attentively to what Mark had to say as the two ladies crowded closer.

"Is he… no, no… sweet Mother Mary. I'm with Lorena and Tiff."

Tiffani tensed at the serious look etched on Tony's face.

"We'll be there in a few."

Ending the call, Tony silently handed the phone back to Tiffani.

"Well, what did Mark say?" asked Lorena worriedly.

"He's at the hospital with Jake and Sly. There's been an accident."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	5. Crash and Burn

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) Yay to more CD fans out there!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Crash and Burn  
**

Jake killed the engine of his motorcycle as he stopped at the edge of the pier. Taking his helmet off, he stared out into the open ocean. He could vividly remember their last gig and how hard it was to say goodbye to everyone, especially Tiffani. Only this time, he felt even more heartbroken than he had five years ago.

"Jakie!"

His solitude was shattered when he saw a shadow stumbling towards him. Squinting in the dark, Jake immediately recognized who it was.

"Sly?"

"Jakie, it is you! You're here too! Lemme guess, Tiffani dumped you like a pile of … poo! That rhymes!"

Jake took a hold of Sly's shoulders.

"Are you drunk?"

Sly shook his head slowly but a large smirk grew on his face.

"Maybe just a teensy weensy bit…"

"Oh God."

"Don't be so draaaamatic. It's not like Mr. Rockstar here hasn't gotten into a little drinky doo…" he trailed off as he broke down into a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

Giving him a good shake, Jake stared straight at his friend.

"Get a hold of yourself, Winkle."

"We're alone, God, we're freaking alone!" he moaned. "We were supposed to be with the greatest girls on the face of this earth and we're alone… and they're all married…"

_Married? _Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Who's married?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Sly, who's married," demanded Jake slowly.

"Everyone…" he slurred.

"Sly!"

"Lorena! Mark! They're both happy and married!" he spat out before falling to the ground.

It took a minute for Jake to absorb the news. For some reason, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. That was a lie, he knew the reason, it was because Sly didn't say Tiffani's name. He sat down next to Sly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. In an instant, Jake regretted being so hard on his former manager.

"I'm so sorry. I know how much Lorena means to you."

"I was just too late."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Tiff's still unhitched. It's not too late for you."

"No, she's not. But, it's too late."

"You gotta fight for her," Sly slurred.

He made two fists and punched the air.

"You know, Winkle, maybe you should listen to your own advice."

Sly stared at Jake for a moment before speaking.

"Lorena's in love," he said rather soberly. "I can't ruin that."

They sat in complete silence, basking under the dim light of the stars. After a few minutes, Sly climbed to his feet and began staggering away.

"Sly!" Jake shouted as he got up. "Sly, where do you think you're going?"

Even though Sly was completely inebriated, he was moving quickly. He stumbled onto the gravel road when a car came off a side street.

"Sly, watch out!"

Barely getting the words out of his mouth, Jake managed to push Sly out of the vehicle's way. Jake's heart almost stopped as he was blinded by glaring headlights. He thought for sure he was a goner. The car came to a screeching halt, just inches from crushing him. When the initial shock wore off, Jake stared in through the front windshield. Mark blinked back at him as he clambered out and rushed over to Jake's side.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't see…" Mark began breathlessly explaining.

Not giving Mark the chance to continue, Jake had already moved to where Sly was lying. Jake cradled Sly's face in his hands as he spoke directly at him.

"C'mon Winkle, wake up. Damn it, wake up."

"Oh my God, Sly," Mark whispered.

Mark crouched down and touched his cousin's clammy forehead. When he lifted his hand away, blood stained his fingers.

Jake and Mark both nervously paced back and forth in the waiting area. The drive to the hospital was a complete blur. All Jake could remember were the high beams of Mark's car, Sly lying motionless on the side of the road and the loud blare of sirens. His jumbled thoughts were interrupted when Lorena, Sam and Tony came bursting through the front doors.

"How is he?" Lorena asked frantically.

"We don't know," replied Mark.

"This is all my fault," she cried as Sam held her.

"If it's anyone's fault is mine," Jake muttered.

"No, I was the one driving," Mark argued.

"But, I pushed him!"

"Stop it, all of you!" exclaimed Sam. "It's nobody's fault."

Lorena wept as Sam tried desperately to calm her friend. The girls held each other as they both sat down in the waiting area, while the guys tensely stared at each other.

"Oh man, this is messed up," said Tony, breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know," Jake sighed.

"He's going to be okay."

"He has to be," replied Mark, letting out a nervous laugh. "For God's sake, I mean this is Sly we're talking about. He's going to be okay, right?"

His question was left unanswered as Matt and Tiffani rushed towards them.

"Sly's still in surgery," Jake explained before either one of them could ask.

Choking back a sob, Tiffani lifted a hand to her mouth. She didn't fight Jake as he pulled her into his arms and brushed his lips against her temple.

"Winkle's going to make it," he whispered into her ear. "We have to believe that."

She wound her arms tightly around his neck. After a moment, Jake drew back and gently caressed her cheek.

"I-I thought it was you," she said, her lip quivering. "When Tony said that you and… I thought I lost you."

Grasping her hands firmly in his, he gazed into her eyes.

"I'm right here," he said simply.

She smiled through her tears but it was short-lived when she spotted a doctor from behind Jake.

"How is he?" Mark asked as everyone gathered around.

"Are you his immediate family?"

"I'm his cousin and…" he looked at each of his other friends. "Yeah, we are his family."

With a sympathetic nod, the doctor continued.

"He's got a nasty cut on his head but it's nothing too serious. He did however sustain a severe concussion from the fall. We'll know more about his injury after an MRI."

"Is he awake?"

The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I'll send a nurse to get you when he's set up in his room."

Everyone was completely stunned by the news. Mark was the first one to find his voice.

"Thank you."

Nobody dared to say anything else.

When Lorena walked into the room, she couldn't believe how small Sly looked. He was engulfed in a sea of teal sheets, gauze plastered to his forehead above his right eye. Slowly, she made her way to the side of his bed and gently ran her fingers through his hair before taking a seat. She bit her lip and used every ounce of strength in her body keep herself from crying.

"Hey, Sly, it's me. I hope you can hear me because I have something important to say. Are you listening?"

Lorena waited for him to respond. He didn't move.

"Okay," she continued. "I want you to know that I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry for telling you I was married the way I did."

Stopping abruptly, she waited again, praying that this time he would wake up. When he didn't, she could no longer control the anger and frustration rising inside of her.

"You were the one that left me! Not the other way around and I don't have anything to feel guilty for!"

Her eyes began to fill with tears but she kept going, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

"What the Hell were you thinking? First you get drunk out of your mind and then you jumped in front of Mark's car? He's blaming himself for what _you _did. And so is Jake, even though he was the one that saved your sorry butt from being run over!"

A single drop fell down her cheek.

"And I love Connor, he makes me happy! He makes me feel like a princess and he loves me and I love him. Damn it I love him!"

Then another tear fell and another, until she was openly weeping.

"Please, Sly, please, wake up. I won't be able to forgive myself if you don't. Please, please…"

She lay her head down beside his and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered. "I still love you."

Sam stifled a yawn as she tucked her head into the crook of Tony's neck. Looking a few seats over, Sam could see Lorena curled up next to Matt with her head leaning on Mark's shoulder. Sam had spent the past half an hour consoling Lorena. It took Tony, Matt and Mark to pry her from Sly's side. When they did, she cried herself to sleep after protesting Matt's offer to drive her back to her hotel. Noticing the distress in Sam's eyes, Tony gently stroked her arm.

"Babe, you should get some sleep too," he whispered.

"I'm okay, really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I wish I could be more useful."

"You're being a great friend, that's plenty useful. And I think you're handling everything better than anyone here."

"I guess. Tiff's handling it pretty well too."

"Speaking of Tiffani, where is she?"

"She and Jake are with Sly," she paused and shook her head. "Poor Jake, he's beating himself up over this."

"Yeah, so is Mark."

"I can't believe this is happening. Tonight was supposed to be special and…"

Her voice wavered slightly.

"Hey, none of us saw this coming," reassured Tony.

"I know, it's just, Sly can't die. Not like this. He can't…"

She wrung her hands together in her lap. Pulling her closer to him, Tony kissed her on the forehead.

"Sly's not going to go down without a fight," Tony said comfortingly.

Laying her head on his shoulder, Sam tightly clasped his hand into hers.

"I don't think I've ever prayed this hard in my life," she admitted softly.

"Me neither."

Sam turned to face Tony and the couple gazed at each other as he gently pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I love you, Sam. I want you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"Marry me."

Smiling, Sam gave him a gentle nudge.

"You've already asked me that, my answer hasn't changed."

"No, I mean, right away. The second Sly wakes up, marry me."

She looked at Tony wide eyed.

"You're not joking."

"I'm not. We can still have the big wedding, it's just, we have the whole gang here and I don't want to waste another day."

Grabbing her purse, Sam pulled out the two plane tickets for London. She ripped them in half and handed them to Tony.

"Okay, let's get married."

Tiffani had been mindlessly staring at Sly, her thoughts racing a mile a minute. She wasn't sure what or how to feel. Letting out a deep breath, she gently touched his arm.

"Sly, please, wake up. If not for yourself, do it for Lorena. I think she still loves you," Tiffani paused before correcting herself. "I _know_ she still loves you."

She grasped his hand into hers.

"You wanted me to sing _Let Me Be the One_? I'll sing it to you if you just promise me you'll wake up. Okay? Do we have a deal?"

He remained motionless. The only movement was from the various pieces of equipment attached to his body.

"Stop dragging your self around," she began to sing unsteadily. "Thinking everybody has let you down. We all need something to get through, don't you know I'll be here for you. Let me be the one, to make it right, when you're all by yourself. Let me be the one…"

Unable to continue, she fought back the tears, her hands clutching his tightly.

"Tiff?"

She turned around and found Jake standing by the doorway. Letting go of Sly, she stood up and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

Tiffani pulled back so that they were facing each other. She gazed into his eyes before leaning her forehead gently against his.

"You listen to me, Jake Sommers, don't you dare blame yourself for what happened."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Because, you're sweet and care deeply about the people you love."

He didn't know how, but Tiffani always managed to put a smile on his face so effortlessly.

"I never thought I'd say this but I want him to do something stupid."

"Me too. I want to hear him yell 'Ba-boom.'"

Tiffani turned her attention back to Sly and reached out to rub his arm.

"C'mon, Sly, just open your eyes. You can do it."

"If you know what's good for you, Winkle, do what she says."

Standing behind her, Jake wrapped his arms around Tiffani and held her close.

"He told me to fight for you," he admitted quietly.

Tiffani swallowed hard.

"He did?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, he was rambling on about how everyone was happy and married. I thought that you… well, you know."

"I'm not."

"I know."

Shifting in his arms, Tiffani looked up at Jake.

"Lorena told me you flew to Fiji."

He nodded his head.

"I did. It was stupid for me to even assume that you would…"

"Stay miserable?" she offered with a small grin.

"More or less."

"That guy…" she started to explain.

"Is none of my business."

"Well, for the record, he didn't last more than a day."

"Cool."

She tried to poke him in the side but he grabbed her finger before she could.

"I was sort of miserable," she admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my job. But being on the ocean by myself, it made me really home sick. I missed my dad, my friends… I missed you."

"If you miss me so much why don't you want to get back together?"

"I guess the selfish reason is I didn't want to give up my career."

"I never asked you to."

"Well I couldn't let you give up yours. I know how much it means to you."

Shaking his head, he tapped her on the nose.

"Tiff, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, _you_ mean everything to me."

She blushed as she fiddled with the sash on her blouse.

"Besides, I never really liked the spotlight as much as I thought I would."

"But you're a star."

"Not anymore, I had my moment of glory."

Jake stared at Sly.

"You know, Winkle was the one that got me out of the funk I was in. I never thought I would ever compromise myself for fame."

"Your second album?"

"It tanked," he chuckled.

"How is that funny?"

"I was singing sugar coated drivel with lyrics that meant absolutely nothing. The minute I got into that recording studio I knew I was making a flop."

"That doesn't sound like the Jake Sommers I remember."

"It wasn't. I really let myself down," nodding his head in Sly's direction, Jake continued. "Sly talked some sense into me. So I dropped my manager and decided to take time off to help him start his own record label."

"Yeah, he told me, Baboom Records," she said fondly. "He said it was your idea."

"Nah, I can't take all the credit. Although I have to admit, there was many times where I wanted to strangle him."

"Who hasn't?"

The pair exchanged wistful glances.

"I would do anything to have one of those moments," Jake confessed.

"You'll get the chance. There will be many more Sly-strangling-worthy moments."

Smiling sadly, Jake tightened his grasp around Tiffani.

"And when they happen, where does that leave us?"

The silence was overwhelming but she couldn't utter a word. Tiffani kept her eyes focused on Sly, leaving the question, hanging in the air.

* * *

_**TBC **_


	6. Secrets

**A/N: Okay so now it gets a tad darker and angsty. I wrote this more than a year ago and reading it all back now, I feel like my writing wasn't all that great and I apologize for the cheesiness.**** Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Secrets  
**

"Mark?"

Mark's head snapped up when he heard her voice, instantly recognizing the auburn haired woman coming towards him. Getting to his feet, he rushed over and swept his wife into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here."

He immediately let her go and noticed his uncle standing right behind her. Reaching out he shook his uncle's hand, before the older gentleman pulled him into a hug.

"Where's Sly?"

"He's in the first room on the left," Mark replied. "He still hasn't woken up yet."

"And how about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dom Winkle gave his nephew a gentle pat on the shoulder before disappearing down the hall. When he was gone, Mark let out a slow breath.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's déjà vous all over again. I almost killed a girl at graduation and now I…"

Placing a finger across his lips, Cate stared straight into her husband's eyes.

"You made a mistake in high school. This isn't the same."

Mark ran a hand through his wife's wavy hair and buried his head into her shoulder. They held each other for a moment before Cate noticed a familiar face emerge from the hallway.

"Tiffani," she called out.

Releasing her grasp around her husband, Cate threw her arms around Tiffani.

"How did you get here so fast?" Tiffani asked.

"Uncle Dom came in from Shanghai early, the second his jet landed we flew straight here," Cate explained.

"You brought the boys?" questioned Mark.

"No, they're with your mom at home. She wants updates."

"There's nothing much to update, I was just in there with him. He's still unconscious," Tiffani paused and turned to Mark. "Did Dr. Martin say anything about the MRI?"

Mark merely shook his head.

"Okay," Tiffani replied dejectedly. "Well, I'm going to go home just to freshen up."

"Go, get some sleep. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll be fine. Call me if Sly wakes up?"

"I will."

Tiffani wrapped her arms around Mark.

"He's going to be okay," she reassured.

Giving him one last smile, Tiffani walked over to where everyone else was gathered. Mark watched his friends, a somber expression crossing his face. It didn't go unnoticed by Cate.

"Mark, what's going on?" she asked, breaking the silence. "What aren't you telling me?"

He couldn't even face her as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

"A tumor?" Mr. Winkle said in disbelief.

"We don't know if it's malignant. It could very well be benign."

"But it's still a tumor."

Dr. Martin nodded his head. Casually standing in the doorway, the doctor gave the older gentleman a sympathetic look. But his warm brown eyes offered little comfort to the father as he sunk into the seat by Sly's side. Speechlessly, Mr. Winkle reached out and grasped his son's limp hand into his.

"How long has it been there?"

"It's hard to tell, could be a few weeks, months even. To be honest, I don't think we would have found it if it weren't for the accident."

"Well, can't we operate?"

"For this particular brain tumor, there is a substantial risk."

"Christ," he cursed under his breath.

"We'll do everything to help Sly. For now, all we can do is wait for him to come to and deal with the rest when the time comes."

"Thank you, Dr. Martin."

"If you need anything just let Annie know. She'll be Sly's nurse for the rest of the evening."

The young doctor exchanged a handshake with Mr. Winkle before leaving the room, passing Mark and Cate who were both on their way in. For a full minute, nobody spoke.

"This doesn't mean he's dying," Cate said, breaking the unbearable silence.

"It could be cancer," replied Mr. Winkle darkly.

"But we can't jump to conclusions," countered Mark.

"Did you even hear what Dr. Martin said? Even if it isn't cancer, Sly has this… this thing, growing on his brain and they can't even operate to get it out!"

Nervously running a shaky hand over his face, Mr. Winkle broke down as Cate tried to console him. Mark, stunned by his uncle's harsh tone with him, stormed out of the room. He nearly collided into Jake who was standing in the hallway. Neither one said a word, as they stared at each other awkwardly.

"You can't tell anyone," Mark said finally, his eyes steely and expressionless. "Not Tiffani, not Lorena, no one."

Jake merely nodded his head. Satisfied with the response he got, Mark turned and disappeared down the corridor, leaving Jake alone.

* * *

It was quarter to eight the next day, when Tiffani returned to the hospital. As soon as she arrived home the night before, she had a long heart to heart with her father. She was emotionally drained, but after talking with her dad and a quick shower, she felt much better. Everyone else went back to their hotels to gather their belongings and decided to stay with Lorena at her place. Wandering past the nurses' station, Tiffani noticed that she wasn't the first person there. Jake was already standing by the door to Sly's room.

"Morning," she greeted quietly.

"Morning," he echoed.

"You're here early."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me neither. How's Lorena?"

"She's okay, considering. Sam managed to get her to sleep last night."

"That's good. Were Mark and Cate with you guys?"

"Mark was," Jake replied nervously. "Cate left with Mr. Winkle."

Tiffani noticed the hesitation in his voice but didn't say anything. She assumed it was because there were still unresolved issues between them.

"Tiff, I…"

Not wanting him to continue, Tiffani cut in.

"I know."

A flicker of panic crossed his face.

"Y-you do?" he stuttered.

"You regret what you said to me last night because what happened to Sly shouldn't change things between us."

Jake looked somewhat relieved, which caused Tiffani's heart to sink even further.

"Oh, thank God," he mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad we got that sorted out," she retorted, unable to hide the pain in her voice.

"Wait, no, Tiff," he reached out and gently held her by the shoulders. "That's not what I was going tell you."

Confused by his words, Tiffani shook off his grasp.

"Then what _were_ you going to tell me?" she demanded.

His eyes searched hers as if he was looking for the right words to say.

"What happened last night, it _does_ change things between us. I realized I can't and I won't stop loving you. I need you, Tiff, I need you more than I ever needed anyone," he paused and brushed his hand along her chin. "You said so yourself, giving your heart means taking a risk. I want to take that risk with you. I want to give you my whole heart, if you'll take it."

Even though she felt a warm blush spread across her face, Tiffani still didn't know what to make of Jake's strange behavior.

"Tiff," he said, slowly. "Say something."

Leaning forward, she brushed her lips lightly against his, bringing her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, Jake had slightly surprised expression on his face.

"That'll do," he said with a smirk.

"Words were never our strong suit," replied Tiffani.

"No, no they weren't."

Jake gazed down at the beautiful woman in his arms and held her close.

"Maybe we should take it slow," he suggested.

"We should," she agreed.

"And break out record?"

Smiling, Tiffani nodded her head.

"Over and over until the end of time?"

He laughed and gently stroked her cheek. Getting lost in her large eyes, he tilted her head up and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"What happened to taking it slow?" questioned Tiffani, when they finally pulled apart.

Laughing, he rested his forehead touching hers.

"Screw slow."

Jake was about to kiss her again, when the door to Sly's room swung open. The pair flew apart as a candy striper came in between them. Clearly embarrassed by the situation, both Jake and Tiffani tried to avoid the girl's bright green gaze.

"You do know that you're early for visiting hours," she said after looking at her watch.

"Uh, yeah, we know," replied Jake clumsily. "We just wanted to make sure our friend was…"

Trailing off, Jake looked over the petite girl's shoulder and noticed that the bed was unoccupied.

"Where is he?" he immediately demanded.

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just told to change the sheets…"

Before she could finish speaking, Jake brushed past her and entered the room with Tiffani at his heels. The sterile white walls glared back at Jake and he was overcome with grief.

"Sly… He-he couldn't have…"

Jake struggled to get the words out as Tiffani wrapped her arms firmly around him. Pressing his check against hers, they held onto each other for support.

"Excuse me?"

The voice shattered the silence as the couple looked at the doorway. An older woman with frizzy orange hair and thick glasses had replaced the girl.

"If you two are looking for Sylvester Winkle, he was moved to the fifth floor."

Tiffani looked up at Jake and they let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank you," they both said simultaneously.

Smiling, the nurse ushered them out of the room.

"Someone's already talking to him right now."

Tiffani was the first to react.

"Sly's awake?"

"About half an hour ago."

Unintentionally letting out a squeal, Tiffani jumped into Jake's arms as he spun her around in the air. When he let her down, they rushed to the stairwell.

"Room 514," the nurse called out. "And no running."

The couple slowed down to a walk and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Sly!"

Tiffani let go of Jake's hand and practically jumped on top of her friend.

"I'm really glad to see you too, Tiff," Sly winced. "But you're hurting me."

Releasing her grip around Sly, she stood up straight.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay."

Just as he finished speaking, Tiffani slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Tiffani folded her arms across her chest and stared down at him.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" she exclaimed.

"And if you do, Winkle, I'll be the reason why you'll be stuck in the hospital," added Jake.

"Okay, okay, I got it," replied Sly, holding his hands out in defense.

Smiling, Jake patted Sly on the arm.

"It's good to have you back, Winkle."

"It's good to be back and I'm really sorry guys."

Tiffani relaxed and hugged him again.

"We're just glad you're okay."

It was then the couple noticed someone sitting on the other side of Sly's bed.

"Hey Tiff, Jake," the woman greeted.

Staring at the stranger, Tiffani took a minute before recognizing her.

"Jenny?" she gasped.

Jenny's hair was tied up in a messy ponytail with crimson bangs sweeping across her forehead. She was fashionably dressed in a jade off the shoulder sweater and low-rise jeans. Standing up, the two women embraced each other.

"When did you get here, I thought you were in Europe?"

"I was, but I haven't seen all of you in so long. I decided to surprise everyone."

"It's so good to see you again. You look fantastic."

"Thanks, so do you."

"Does Matt know you're here?"

"Yeah, I called him this morning," she replied, before looking past Tiffani at Jake. "Hey there, Mr. Rockstar, aren't you going to say hi?"

Jake grinned as he tackled Jenny in a hug.

"It's good to see you again," said Jenny.

"You too," replied Jake.

"I bought your latest album. I think you're back on top again."

"Thanks. Maybe when I go back on tour, you and your group could open for me."

"I'll talk it over with the girls but I don't think I'll have to try hard to convince them."

Smiling, Jake brought his arm around Tiffani.

"So Jenny, you came to visit Winkle before us, what gives?" teased Jake.

"She just loves me more," Sly said.

"Yeah, yeah, Ferret Boy," Jenny retorted.

"See, she's still using her pet name for me."

They all laughed when Sly reached up and rubbed his temple.

"You okay?" asked Tiffani.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting I have this splitting headache," he replied with a grin.

Tiffani felt Jake's arm tense around her.

"Uh, do you ladies mind if I talk with Sly?" Jake asked. "Alone."

Exchanging glances with Jenny, Tiffani nodded her head and kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Okay," she said simply.

"Don't miss me too much, girls," Sly quipped.

Both Jenny and Tiffani rolled their eyes even though they still had smiles on their faces before walking out of the room. Once they were gone, Jake took the seat that was previously occupied by Tiffani.

"Listen, Jakie, if you wanted alone time with me…"

Jake held out his hand, stopping Sly in mid-sentence, a serious expression on his face.

"It's probably not my place to tell you this, but there's something you should know."

The smile on Sly's face fell as he stared down at his hands.

"I know," he admitted softly.

"You do?" he asked cautiously, recalling the miscommunication he had earlier with Tiffani.

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me about the tumor."

Jake's jaw dropped open.

"How d-do you know about that? Did Dr. Martin tell you already?"

Shaking his head, Sly looked up at his friend.

"I've known for about a month now."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I guess I didn't want people fawning over me."

"Well, you've already done that with the stunt you pulled last night."

"I know and I'm really sorry, Jake, I really am. I never meant to put you in that situation or worry anybody. It was stupid on my part."

Instantly Jake felt sorry for Sly, who looked absolutely defeated.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Jake said comfortingly. "All that matters is you're alright."

Sly nodded his head and sighed.

"How's Lorena?" he asked timidly.

"She'll be fine once she knows you're awake."

"She doesn't know about the tumor, does she?"

Jake shook his head.

"Just your dad, Mark and Cate. I found out accidentally, but Mark promised me not to tell anyone."

"Good. It should stay that way."

"Sly, they're your friends. You should tell them."

"I know, but this is my own battle. You guys shouldn't have to worry about me anymore than you already have."

"Is it cancer?" Jake asked, struggling to keep his voice level.

"No. No, it's not."

"That's good news."

"I guess," Sly muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

There was a lull in the conversation as the two just stared at each other.

"Look, if you need anything, I mean anything, you let me know."

"Thanks, Sommers, you're a real friend," Sly said with a sincere smile, before adding. "There _is_ one thing I do want."

"Yeah? What's that?"

Holding out his arms, Sly put on his best puppy-dog look.

"Gimme a hug, Jakie!"

Chuckling, Jake pulled Sly into a hug before putting him in a friendly headlock.

"Hey, watch it, injured man here," Sly exclaimed.

Jake immediately let go with a smug grin.

"All I wanted was a hug."

"No one and I mean _no one_ calls me 'Jakie.' Got that, Wimple?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing… Jakie."

"Okay that's it, concussion or not, I'm going to kick your ass."

Tiffani and Jenny walked past the room and saw Jake pretending to beat up on Sly. The two laughed at the sight, large grins on each of the girl's faces.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	7. No Justice, No Priest, No Rabbi

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I can't promise happy endings for everyone. Just a forewarning. I tried to make this story as realistic as I possibly could. Anyhow, cheesy, fluffiness up ahead! One more chapter after this one and then the Epilogue.**** Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: No Justice, No Priest, No Rabbi**

"Oh, I'm so nervous."

"Tony, relax," Jake reassured. "It's the bride's job to be nervous."

"I can't help it, man," replied Tony, before grabbing onto Jake's arm. "What if she runs?"

Jake shook his head in disbelief at his friend's paranoia. The two were standing in the lobby of the hospital. Thankfully, it was pretty empty except for a few nurses coming through the halls.

"Sam's not going to run. And even in the slightest chance she does, where is she going to run to? We're in a hospital!"

"You're right," Tony conceded. "I'm just overreacting."

"Yeah you are and you know what else you're doing?"

"What's that?"

"Cutting off my circulation. Let go of me."

Releasing his death grip on Jake, Tony gave him a tight smile and carefully patted the leather jacket down.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay."

Unable to stand still, Tony began walking back and forth when Matt and Jenny came through the doors.

"Why are you guys here alone? Where's the Justice of Peace?" Tony demanded.

"We couldn't find one," Matt explained. "Apparently City Hall is booked until mid-September."

"September?" exclaimed Tony. "Oh, this is a sign. Sam and I are doomed!"

"Tony, relax, we'll think of something," Jenny said reassuringly.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll relax. Sam is going to arrive at the hospital chapel soon, to be joined to me in wedded bliss and we don't have a freaking Justice of Peace! I'm _so_ relaxed!"

He resumed muttering to himself while he madly paced around in circles.

"He's a wreck," Jenny commented.

"And I had to deal with _that_ for the past hour," grumbled Jake. "So, no Justice of Peace, huh?"

"No justice, no priest, no rabbi," replied Matt.

"That sounds like the beginning of a bad joke."

"Hey, we tried. So what's Plan B, Jake?"

"Me?"

"You're the best man, think of something."

"Whoa, I signed up to give a short but embarrassing speech and that's it. Besides, you're the one that always came up with the ideas."

"Great, so we don't have someone to officiate the ceremony and we don't have a backup plan."

"Calm down, at least we have the rings," said Jenny. "You did pick up the rings, right Jake?"

Both Matt and Jenny stared at Jake.

"Uh oh."

"Oh man," Matt groaned. "Tony's right, Sam and him are doomed,"

"Not if I can help it," Jake replied firmly. "Tony?"

Stopping in mid-stride, Tony turned around.

"When's the wedding supposed to start?"

"Fifteen minutes but…"

Tony didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Jake made a mad dash out the front doors, dragging Jenny and Matt with him.

* * *

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Lorena squealed. "I love weddings."

Tiffani smiled as they both eagerly waited in Lorena's loft.

"Are you sure your client won't mind that Sam is borrowing her dress?" she asked.

"It's no big deal, she won't know the difference."

"And the dress is a few sizes too big."

"Don't worry," she replied before knocking on the bathroom door. "C'mon Sam, let's see it!"

"I'm not coming out!"

"It's okay," Tiffani said. "Lorena's a pro. She'll have you looking perfect for your walk down the aisle."

The door slowly opened and Tiffani and Lorena were rendered speechless.

"I look like a deflated Goodyear blimp!" Sam whined.

"Well, you're a really pretty blimp," replied Lorena, which only caused Sam to cry even louder.

"Tony's not going to marry me, if I look like this!"

"Of course he will, Sam. Tony will marry you even if you show up in a potato sack."

Sam sniffled and then widened her eyes in horror.

"I don't want to get married in a potato sack either!"

Armed with a determined look on her face, Tiffani turned to Lorena.

"How fast do you think you can fix the dress?"

"I'm way ahead of you, Tiff."

Lorena whipped out a sewing kit and began to tuck and pin the dress while Tiffani tried to comfort Sam. Within a few minutes, Lorena stood back to assess her work.

"Well, it's an improvement," Tiffani said encouragingly.

Carefully waddling to the mirror, Sam looked at her reflection.

"Oh great, now I look like a deflated blimp being used as a pin cushion!"

"If you quit complaining and change, then I can actually fix it for you," Lorena replied.

It took all about a fraction of a second for Sam to dash into the bathroom, slip out of the dress and hand it over to Lorena.

"Do your magic and do it fast," Sam demanded.

Grinning, Lorena sat down at her sewing machine and began altering the gown.

"So, did you get a chance to talk to Sly?" asked Tiffani hesitantly.

The smile on Lorena's face fell.

"I, uh, swung by his room," she said, keeping her attention on the dress. "But his dad and Mark and Cate were in there and I didn't want to disturb them. I'm just so thankful he's okay. He looks a lot better."

"He does," Tiffani agreed. "But you should talk to him."

"There's really nothing left to say," Lorena replied, before changing the subject. "So how are things with you and Jake?"

Tiffani blushed.

"Yeah," Sam said in a sing-song manner. "You two seem to be getting cozy again."

"It's the best."

"It's about time. I was getting sick of the two of you running around in circles. Has he proposed?"

"Sam!" Lorena chided.

"What?"

"No, Sam, he didn't propose. We've decided to take it slow."

The second the words came out of her mouth, Jake came crashing through the door, followed by Matt and Jenny.

"Speak of the Devil," mumbled Sam.

"Sam, get out," Jake growled.

Sam snapped her mouth shut as she ran down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Tiffani demanded.

Taking her hand, Jake shoved a ring onto her fourth finger.

"So much for taking it slow," muttered Lorena, her eyes never leaving her sewing.

"It's a little big," Jake said to Matt.

"Well, that's just great. It's not like we have time to size it."

"Is this the ring for Sam?" asked Tiffani in a whisper.

Jake nodded his head as Tiffani held her hand up and watched the light dance off the silver wedding band.

"It's beautiful," she beamed.

"It doesn't fit," replied Jake, disappointedly. "You have the same size hands as Sam right?"

"I think so."

Sliding the ring off her finger, Tiffani handed it back to Jake.

"You could get it sized after the wedding," she offered with a small smile.

"And have Sam thinking that Tony thought her fingers were fat?" Matt replied, grimacing. "I don't think so."

"Wait, I have an idea," exclaimed Jenny. "Jake, I'm going to borrow your motorcycle."

"Okay…" he said, before her words sunk in. "Hey, hold on a minute, just what do you want with my Harley?"

She grinned playfully, not answering his question.

"Lorena, wrench?"

"Under the sink."

"Thanks."

Grabbing the toolbox, Jenny disappeared out the door before Jake could say anything else.

"Garrison," Jake threatened, digging a finger into Matt's shoulder. "If your sister destroys my bike…"

"Go rip out her spleen, not mine!"

"Okay, enough, today's supposed to be a joyous occasion," Tiffani scolded. "There will be no destruction of anyone's body parts."

"I'm done!" Lorena screeched.

Jake covered his ears and glared at Tiffani.

"You were saying?"

Rolling her eyes, Tiffani looked at the dress Lorena was holding up.

"Wow, how did you fix it so fast?"

"I'm a pro," replied Lorena with a wink.

Taking the dress, Lorena ran down to find Sam. Tiffani couldn't help but glow as she turned to Matt and Jake.

"This is so exciting," she beamed.

"Maybe for you it is," said Jake despondently.

Frowning, Tiffani looked between the two guys.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't have anyone to perform the wedding," Matt explained.

"And being an idiot of a best man, we don't have rings either," added Jake.

"We do now!"

Jenny had reappeared with two silver rings in her hand.

"Where did you get these?" asked Matt.

"Jake's motorcycle."

"You took washers from my bike?"

"Relax, I'll have them replaced by the end of the day. I promise."

"You better."

Taking one of the rings from Jenny, Tiffani slipped it onto her finger.

"It fits!"

"Great one problem solved, we still need someone to do the ceremony," Matt reminded.

Tiffani's eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers.

"I know that look, what do you have in mind?" asked Jake.

"You'll just have to see when the time comes," Tiffani replied.

"Then all that's left is the bride," said Matt.

"Did someone say bride?" Lorena asked as she re-entered the room.

Everyone turned as Sam stepped out from behind Lorena. The strapless gown now fit snugly against Sam's delicate figure. Lace detailed the bodice and rhinestones glittered in a floral pattern all the way down to the hemline.

"Oh my goodness," Tiffani gasped.

"Sam, you look beautiful," Jake said with a smile.

"Absolutely stunning," added Matt.

"Yeah, Tony's not going to know what hit him when he sees you," Jenny exclaimed.

Tears shone in Sam's eyes as she hugged all her friends.

"Thanks guys, I owe it all to you, Lorena. It's perfect."

"Hey, it's just a dress. It helps when the girl wearing the dress is gorgeous all by herself."

Sam smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lorena.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's get moving," she ordered. "I have a man to marry!"

* * *

Standing alone in the small chapel, Tony took in his surroundings. Jenny and Cate just left a few minutes earlier after finishing the final touches on the decorations. Pink and white ribbons were strung between the pews accented by daisies. Getting down on his knees, Tony faced the small crucifix at the front of the chapel and bowed his head.

"Dear God, thank you for taking care of my dear friend Sly, thank you for my incredible second family and thank you for my beautiful Samantha," he paused before quickly adding. "Just make sure she doesn't run today. Amen."

He quickly got to his feet as he heard Mark and Jake walk in. The two gentlemen were dressed in matching black suits.

"You," Tony said accusingly, pointing a finger at Jake. "You're my best man and you left me high and dry. What gives?"

"Look, you can't blame me for anything. You were driving me crazy, so I had to leave," replied Jake.

"That's not true, you forgot the rings," Mark said.

His comment earned him a menacing glare from Jake.

"Uh, I mean…"

It was too late, Tony looked like he was about to have a heart attack on the spot.

"Tony, I have the rings, now. See, look!"

Jake held the two bands in front of Tony's eyes. Letting out a sigh of relief, Tony dropped a hand on Mark's shoulder and stared at him hostilely.

"Winkle Two, if you ever and I mean _ever_, scare me like that again…"

"Won't happen," replied Mark hurriedly, carefully removing Tony's hand from his shoulder. "Never _ever_."

"Good, that's good," Tony relaxed. "Now, where's the pastor?"

"We don't have one," Mark blurted out.

"What did I say about never scaring me?"

Grabbing Tony before he could strangle Mark, Jake stared straight at his friend.

"Get a grip, Tony," Jake said evenly. "Tiffani has the pastor thing covered, I've got the rings and Sam isn't going to run. You need to chill out before I give you a real reason to panic."

Tony took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You're right. I have nothing to be nervous about. Thanks, Jake."

"Hey, no problem, what are best men for."

The two exchanged a hug.

"What are you doing standing over there, Monkey Boy?" demanded Tony.

Sheepishly, Mark joined his friends as they both threw an arm around him.

"Awww, now this is Kodak moment!"

The three turned around and saw Sly, dressed in a white robe, being wheeled into the chapel by Tiffani.

"Sly, my man," Tony greeted. "Good to see you awake and well."

"Thanks, wouldn't want to miss your wedding for the world."

"So, uh, Tiff, where's the pastor?" asked Tony eagerly.

Sly and Tiffani exchanged smiles.

"You're looking at him," Tiffani replied.

Tony chuckled as he looked between Sly and Tiffani. Soon all of them were laughing.

"No, seriously, where's the pastor?" Tony repeated.

"Can I get a Amen?" Sly preached, drawing out the 'A.'

Holding his arms out, Sly grinned up at Tony. Tony gawked dumbfounded at Sly, unable to put together a coherent sentence.

"S-Sly?" sputtered Tony. "No way!"

"Oh why not, Tony?" Tiffani countered. "Who better to marry you and Sam than one of your dearest friends?"

She pouted at Tony with Sly mimicking her actions.

"Well, when you put it that way," Tony consented. "Sylvester, would you do us the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure, Antoine."

Taking the wheelchair handles from Tiffani, Tony and Mark positioned Sly at the front of the chapel. Tiffani smiled as she turned to Jake.

"That was your big idea," he said in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm quite proud of my big idea," she defended.

"I never said I was disagreeing with you."

"I know. It's just fun making you squirm a little."

Jake narrowed his eyes at her but playfully drew her into his arms.

"You look amazing," he commented.

She was wearing a rose-colored dress with her wavy hair partially pinned up by a daisy.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied, blushing.

As he tucked a loose curl behind her ear, Jake brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

"Just think, sometime in the future, it'll be us exchanging vows."

Grinning from ear to ear, Tiffani tapped Jake on the nose.

"I can't wait," she giggled, before unwillingly removing herself from his grasp. "But right now, I should be with the current bride."

"How is Sam doing?"

"She's freaking out."

"Tony is too."

Tiffani laughed, shaking her head.

"Promise me we won't be like this on our wedding day," she said.

"I promise, as long as you promise me you won't run."

"What?"

Chuckling, Jake kissed the back of her hand.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're back in my life."

"Me too."

* * *

_**TBC **_


	8. Endings and Beginnings

**A/N: Thank you tommygirl08, breverson, renee4152, kim, misskikikat and everyone else who has read this story! This is the last chapter. Remember there is still a rather long epilogue, which I will have up in its entirety sometime soon. I just want to give you a fair warning because if you like this ending, I suggest not reading the epilogue. Okay, enough of me being depressing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Endings and Beginnings**

Taking her seat down at the piano, Jenny began to play a soft melody as Cate and Lorena came down the aisle. As the two women made their way to the front of the altar, they took their places opposite Mark and Jake. Tiffani was next down the aisle. She beamed a smile at Tony and then let her eyes linger on Jake before standing to the left of Sly. The music stopped momentarily, when Jenny resumed playing, the sound of the wedding march filled the chapel. Everyone watched as Matt slowly led Sam down the aisle. Tony was mesmerized by Sam as she walked towards him. When she was standing right in front of him, the two of them stared lovingly at each other. Sam smiled before turning to Matt.

"Thanks for giving me away, Matt," she said.

"It was my pleasure," he replied with a grin, as he faced Tony. "You're one lucky guy. I know you'll take good care of her."

"I will, Matt, thanks."

Placing Sam's hand into Tony's, Matt stepped back and stood between Mark and Jake.

"Well," Tony said softly, staring into Sam's eyes. "Here we are."

"Aren't you glad we didn't do this in high school?"

"Definitely."

The pair faced Sly who had a goofy smile on his lips. Raising his arms, he looked at Tony and then at Sam.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God Almighty to join Antoine Bethesda Wicks and Samantha Woo…"

Pausing, Sly held out his hand.

"Deswanchu," Sam supplied while she rolled her eyes.

"In holy matrimony," continued Sly. "Now, I've know the two lovebirds for quite some time…"

"Sly, hate to cut the trip down memory lane, but just skip to the part where I'm supposed to say 'I do,' I think we've waited long enough," interrupted Sam.

She grinned up at Tony.

"I told you she wasn't going to run," Jake whispered.

After glaring at his best man, Tony returned his attention to his blushing bride.

"Okay, then, moving right along. Tony, do you take Sam to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Sam, take Tony to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do either one of you want to say something?" asked Sly.

"Yeah, I do."

Closing the distance between them, Tony lightly brushed his hand against Sam's cheek.

"Sam, I love you. I don't think I can ever say it enough times. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and sometimes it scares the Hell out of me how much I need you. But I am so very ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tony stopped speaking and the chapel fell completely silent. The ladies all looked like at any moment they were going to burst into tears, especially Sam.

"Uh, Sam?" Tony prompted nervously.

"Sorry," she apologized in a small voice. "I'm speechless."

Everyone looked at Sam, waiting for her to continue.

"What? I _really_ am speechless. I mean, when I first arrived in America, I never dreamed I would be meeting my true love. Well at first I didn't know, Tony would be my one true love. After all you guys had that stupid bet but then I realized…"

"Sam," Tony interrupted. "A simple 'I love you too' would do."

"Oh, ooops," she blushed. "I love you too. And I'm ready to spend every waking second, minute, hour, day…"

Tony pressed his lips against hers, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Hey, hold on a minute, I didn't say you could kiss her yet!" Sly interrupted.

Bashfully pulling apart, the couple laughed.

"Sorry, but I had to do something," Tony explained.

Sam rolled her eyes, but was still unable to suppress the smile on her face.

"Okay Sly, you can go ahead," said Sam.

"Good. Now, where were we? Ah yes, the rings."

Jake reached into his pocket and handed Tony one ring and Sam the other.

"Hey, wait just a minute," Sam protested, staring at the ring in her hand.

"It was all her, I swear" Jake immediately jumped in, his finger pointing accusingly at Jenny.

Her eyes widened in shock, but before she could defend herself, Sam spoke up.

"These are more beautiful than the rings I picked out."

"Oh," replied Jake with a nervous laugh. "Of course they are."

Jenny stared Jake down as he shuffled back to his spot, while Tony looked to the heavens and whispered a 'thank you.'

"Now," Sly said, clapping his hands. "Repeat after me, Tony. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Tony hesitantly slid the ring onto Sam's wedding finger. When he finished, everyone let out a sigh of relief, grateful that the ring fit. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"What was that all about?" she questioned.

"Uh-uh, nothing, dear," Tony stuttered, before holding out his hand. "Uh, it's your turn."

Letting the incident go, Sam smiled as she placed the ring onto Tony's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she echoed.

Clasping their hands tightly together, the couple became lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

"Great!" Sly exclaimed, breaking the silence. "By the power invested in me by the Goo-Ga-Moo gods… Ba-boom! I pronounce you husband and wife. Okay, Tony, _now_, you may kiss your bride."

Tony wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and lovingly kissed her to the sound of applause.

* * *

Everyone had congregated back at Lorena's place. The loft was dressed with streamers and balloons and sitting on the kitchen counter was a beautiful white cream cake.

"You girls did a good job decorating," Mark said, draping his arm around Cate's shoulder.

"Thanks, you guys did a good job watching us decorate."

"Hey, I helped!"

His wife, Tiffani, Lorena and Jenny all stared at him.

"I moved the cake," he said meekly.

Lorena crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, moving the cake from inside the box to outside the box."

"Must have been exhausting," Tiffani agreed sarcastically.

Mark tried to defend himself but thought better of it as he kept his mouth shut. Rubbing his arm, Cate kissed him on the cheek.

"You make it too easy sometimes," she commented with a smirk.

"Guys, they're coming!" Jake announced from the window.

Taking their positions, everyone waited as Matt wheeled Sly through the front door. Sly cleared his throat before facing his friends.

"Presenting, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Antoine Wicks!"

The gang broke out into cheers and threw confetti as Tony came through the door carrying Sam over the threshold.

"So are you going to carry her like this everyday?" asked Jake.

"Heck no, she's got two legs," Tony retorted as he gently set Sam down.

Taking the opportunity, Sam slapped him playfully on the back.

"Hey, I was just kidding," he defended.

"I'm sure."

"Guys, you've only been married for less than hour, quit fighting," said Matt.

"Yeah, save that for your five year anniversary," Sly joked.

Everyone glared at him.

"Okay, okay, tough crowd."

"Oh, come here, Winkle," Tony said, giving his friend a hug. "Thanks for doing the ceremony.

"Yeah, Sly, thanks," replied Sam. "Where did you learn all that wedding stuff?"

"Easy, _Days of Our Lives_."

Everyone laughed. As the couple was ushered into the room and given congratulations and hugs, Jake took to the stage.

"Hey guys," he greeted, getting the attention of the room. "On behalf of everybody, I want to congratulate the happy couple. Sam, Tony, since I'm not big on the speeches, I'm going to do what I do best."

He paused and waved Tiffani, Mark, Matt and Jenny to the stage. Mark sat behind the drums, Matt and Jenny took the keyboards and Tiffani settled down with her bass.

"Enjoy your new life together," Jake said, grabbing his own guitar.

The couple traded smiles as Tony held his bride in his arms.

"Let's do it," Matt announced. "One, two, three, four."

After Jake played the opening melody, Mark, Matt, Jenny and Tiffani began to sing.

_Candy and flowers  
__For my Valentine  
__Minutes and hours  
__You stay on my mind__  
Romance and love songs  
__I'm down on my knees__  
Promise me you'll belong__  
Oh to only me  
__But that's just a start__  
What I'm trying to say  
__I'd give you my heart__  
But it's yours anyway_

"I love this song," Sam whispered into her husband's ear.

Pulling back so that he could see her face, Tony grinned.

"I'm glad you liked it. I meant every word."

"I know. I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Sam."

Sam snuggled herself back into the crook of Tony's neck, both of them reveling in the moment.

_What would I do without you, oh, oh  
__To me you're the meaning of__  
The meaning of love__  
And I'll always be true  
__Forever with you__  
It just isn't long enough  
__What would I do__  
Without you_

Lorena nervously approached Sly and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

"You did a great job with the ceremony today."

"Thanks. You did a great job with the dress."

Smiling in response, she crouched down to be at eye level with him.

"If you're up for it, may I have this dance?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Sly's face lit up as Lorena helped him onto his feet. Bringing his arm around her waist, Sly clasped his free hand into hers and together, they swayed to the music.

"You don't know how glad I am that you're okay," she said softly. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Nah, I'm indestructible," he laughed. "Must be that thick skull of mine."

Lorena giggled.

"But seriously," Sly continued. "What I did to all of you was stupid and selfish. I'm really sorry."

She processed the apology for a moment in her mind before speaking.

"It wasn't because of me, was it?"

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Sly allowed his hand to linger on her cheek."I'd be lying if I said it wasn't."

"Sly…"

"I know," he interrupted. "But I'm not going to let you throw away your marriage for a guy like me."

The two stared at each other, neither one able to say a word.

_I love only you  
__And nobody else  
__With feelings so new__  
Like I've never felt__  
Come hold my hand__  
Oh get closer to me__  
Cause you understand __  
How true love should be_

_But that's just a start__  
What I'm trying to say__  
I'd give you my heart__  
But it's yours anyway_

"So I guess after tonight, we just go back to our normal lives?" Lorena asked when she found her voice.

"Yeah, I guess, we do," he hesitated briefly, before continuing. "Lorena, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, anything."

Sly opened his mouth but the hopeful expression on her face didn't allow the words to come out. Looking past her shoulder, Sly caught a glimpse of the newly wedded couple, dancing in a warm embrace. His line of sight then went to the band, who was playing their hearts out. Jake and Tiffani were singing into the same microphone, both of them staring lovingly at each other while Cate had her arms draped around Mark. When his gaze met back at Lorena, he forced a smile.

"I, uh, just wanted to say that, that you look absolutely beautiful."

The look in her eyes told him that she wanted to say something, only she decided otherwise. Instead, Lorena silently wrapped her arms tightly around Sly's neck and pressed her cheek against his.

_What would I do without you, oh, oh  
__To me you're the meaning of  
__The meaning of love  
__And I'll always be true  
__Forever with you__  
It just isn't long enough__  
What would I do__  
Without_

_Your kisses and your tender touch  
__I love you I love you I love you so much  
__Baby there's something I want you to know__  
I'm gonna die if you ever go_

_What would I do without you, oh, oh  
__To me you're the meaning of__  
The meaning of love__  
And I'll always be true__  
Forever with you__  
Forever's not long enough  
__What would I do__  
Without you_

_Without you..._

When the song ended, the couple applauded. Lorena reluctantly released her grasp around Sly and after helping him back to his wheelchair, joined the band on stage. Meanwhile, Sam threw he arms around Jake as soon as he put down his guitar.

"Thank you, Jake," she said simply.

"Yeah, thanks, man," Tony agreed as he looked to his band mates. "And thanks to all of you, Sam and I couldn't have had a more perfect day without you guys."

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we couldn't be any happier for the two of you," replied Jake.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't big on sentimental stuff," said Tony.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jake laughed.

"I have my moments."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's cut the cake!" Jenny exclaimed.

Jake watched as everyone headed towards the kitchen with a large grin on his face.

"And just what are you so happy about?" Tiffani demanded with a mock look of disapproval.

"I think I did a decent job at this whole, best man gig," he said proudly.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

"You guess?" he questioned.

Giggling at the annoyed expression in his eyes, Tiffani tenderly touched his cheek and softly pressed her lips on his in a quick kiss. When they broke apart, she had a matching smile across her face. He brought his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze as they re-joined their friends. Jenny and Mark dubbed themselves the unofficial photographers for the evening, taking quick snaps of Sam and Tony cutting the cake and subsequently Sam getting frosting all over Tony's face. Everyone seemed to be having a ball from Sly's vantage point as sat quietly off to the side. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Jake standing next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Jake asked.

Sly immediately perked up and put on a smile.

"Yeah, absolutely," he replied, nodding his head in the direction of the newlyweds. "I'm really happy for them."

"Me too," agreed Jake.

Sighing, Sly caught Lorena's eyes for a fleeting moment before she returned her attention to her conversation with Jenny and Tiffani.

"I couldn't tell her about the… well you know," Sly admitted softly.

Jake didn't say anything in response.

"It's better this way," he continued, trying to reason with himself. "Besides, I can't ruin Tony and Sam's day. I want everyone to remember this, the way it was supposed to be remembered."

"That's real big of you," Jake said finally.

"I've grown up, haven't I?"

Smirking, Jake draped his arm around Sly's neck.

"You sure have, Wimple."

"Sly! Jake! Get over here, we're taking a group shot," Mark called out.

Jake held out his hand and helped Sly walk over to where everyone was standing. Situated in the middle were Tony and Sam, Jake took his place to the left of Tony with Tiffani, Jenny and Cate. Sam insisted on having Sly next to her with Lorena and Matt. Nervously exchanging glances, Sly placed an arm around Lorena.

"Are we okay?" he asked in a whisper.

Smiling, Lorena nodded her head.

"Of course we are."

Content with her reply, Sly looked up at the camera.

"You guys ready?" asked Mark.

"Just take the darn picture already, my cheeks are hurting," Sam whined.

After adjusting the camera one last time, Mark pressed the timer and took his place at the end with his wife. The friends smiled as the flash went off, capturing the highlight of their reunion.

* * *

_**Fin for now**_


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Five years later…_

Tiffani stood at the entrance to Sharkey's and closed her eyes. Today was her five year wedding anniversary. Everything about that magical day was perfect, all her friends were there and her father walked her down the aisle. Then there was Jake, who never looked better. Tiffani even suggested that he wore his patent leather jacket if he wanted to, but he decided to go all out and insisted on a traditional tuxedo. God, he never looked more handsome that day. She pressed her eyes tightly together but it didn't stop a few tears from making it down her cheeks. Taking a minute to wipe her face with her sleeve, Tiffani let out a slow breath. Her wedding day was a bittersweet memory now. It was the last time the entire band was together and today will the last time that they ever will.

The reunion seemed like a lifetime ago. Tiffani was standing in the exact same place before the whirlwind of events that happened. She wasn't sure where the time had gone, but somehow another five years had passed. After Tony and Sam's formal wedding, almost a year and half after their impromptu nuptials, they permanently moved to Hong Kong. Sam finished her Master's in physics and was conducting research for a company developing clean nuclear energy while Tony had become a huge movie star. When she spoke with Matt, he mentioned that he and Jenny were touring together across America, but assured Tiffani that he hadn't quit his day job as the head engineer for a software company in Boston. Mark, Cate and his sons were still living in New York. After her wedding, Tiffani remembered visiting the family and noting how much the boys have grown. The now eight year old twins were looking more and more like miniature versions of Mark with every passing day. The last Tiffani heard from Lorena was that she had returned to Madrid and began opening a chain of _Costa con Amor _clothing stores with her husband all over Spain. Then there was Sly, who she had just visited a few short days ago with baby Kellie is tow. Closing her eyes, Tiffani could vividly see his face light up when she had placed her daughter in his arms. She remembered asking about Lorena but Sly said that he hadn't spoken to her in years. They talked about Jake, who had been working closely with Sly on his fourth album. Her husband scaled back on the big concerts opting to do small gigs in local venues, back to who he was with just his guitar and intimate with his fans. Hugging herself, Tiffani sighed as she struggled to keep the tears clouding her vision from escaping her eyes.

Taking a few minutes to make sure she was somewhat presentable, Tiffani walked through the doors. Jenny was the first one she spotted. She wore a sharp charcoal gray suit with her wavy red hair neatly clipped back. Immediately seeing Tiffani, Jenny walked towards her and gave her best friend a hug.

"I'm sorry," Tiffani apologized. "We haven't even started yet and I'm already a mess."

"It's okay, you're not the only one," replied Jenny.

Letting go of Jenny, Tiffani embraced a teary Sam.

"Hey, don't you cry too or I'll get started again," Tiffani warned with a shaky smile.

"I'm trying not to."

"How's mom and baby?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're doing okay," replied Sam, subconsciously touching her swelled abdomen.

The conversation stalled when the doors opened again. Tiffani was the first to react as she threw her arms around Lorena. Soon the four of them were all clinging onto each other. Surprisingly, Lorena was fairly composed, donning a black sleeveless dress, her hair in a French braid.

"How're you doing?" Jenny asked, placing a comforting hand on Lorena's shoulder.

"Been better," she replied unsteadily. "How about all of you?"

"We'll be okay," said Tiffani reassuringly.

Lorena simply nodded her head.

"Where are the guys?"

As if on cue, the back door swung open. Mark came in followed by Cate and his two boys. Behind the young family came Matt and Tony, each holding instruments. The girls went over to help and they wordlessly set everything up on the stage. When Mark finished setting down his keyboard, he enveloped Lorena in a hug.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Okay," she said unsteadily. "You?"

"About the same."

An uncomfortable silence befell the group.

"This feels weird," Sam commented.

Tony rested his arm around Sam's waist and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I know. It's just not the same without…"

Shaking his head, he shut his mouth, unable to say the words. Jenny leaned into Matt's shoulder, trying to keep her emotions in check while Tiffani reached out and held onto Lorena's hand. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts that no one noticed someone else had joined them.

"Hey, Mark."

Mark looked up at the sound of his name and offered the guest a small smile as the two men exchanged a hug.

"I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, Jake."

Hearing his voice, Tiffani slowly left Lorena's side and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Hey, it's okay," he said softly, rocking her back and forth.

She buried her head into his neck, taking comfort in his embrace. Sensing Lorena's distress, Mark draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I miss him," she sobbed softly. "I miss him so much."

Pulling Lorena closer, Mark let her rest her head on his shoulder. His two sons followed their father and each gave Lorena a hug.

"We miss Uncle Sly too," said Michael.

"He wouldn't want us to be sad," added Aaron.

Lorena smiled through her tears and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, he wouldn't want us to be sad," she replied, putting on a brave smile.

"Uh guys, we better get going, we don't want to be late," Tony interrupted as he checked his watch.

Silently, everyone filed out of Sharkey's.

* * *

The ceremony was thankfully brief. Mr. and Mrs. Winkle were both present and although they had been divorced for nearly a decade, they were sitting side by side comforting one another. The gang sat in the two rows behind Sly's family. Surprisingly, the church was nearly full. Many old friends from high school came, including Allison who flew in the night before. Jake said a few words as did Matt and Mark, who had everyone in tears after he spoke. When the service was over, Mark invited everyone to Sharkey's for the reception.

Tiffani was chatting with Allison, catching up on each other's lives. The conversation was relatively upbeat until they turned to the topic of Sly.

"God, I can't believe he's gone," Allison said softly.

"I know."

"I was supposed to be in town later this month for a conference and I was going to visit him," she admitted.

Lifting her hand, Tiffani gently clasped it over Allison's.

"It's not going to do you any good, thinking about the could have's. Sly wouldn't want that."

"You're right. I'm just really going to miss him."

"Me too."

"Tiff?"

Tiffani felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up she came face to face with Mark.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He nodded his head and turned to Allison, reaching out to touch her hand.

"Thanks for coming. I know Sly would have wanted you here."

"It's the least I could do."

Getting up, Tiffani followed Mark onto the stage as those who had gathered, returned to their seats.

"Hi everybody," he greeted into the microphone. "I just want to thank all of you for coming out here today."

Clearing his throat, Mark paused a moment before continuing.

"I know that Sly hasn't always been the easiest person to get along with. I should know, I'm related to him."

A few laughs emanated from the crowd.

"But, he was a true friend when I needed him and more than that, he was the brother that I never had. For that reason alone, I am forever grateful that he was a part of my life and the lives of the people closest to him."

Mark looked at each of his friends standing behind him.

"So, this is our tribute to Sly, our manager and devoted friend," Mark looked up before adding in a whisper. "Cos, wherever you are, this one's for you. Goo ga moo forever."

Jake clapped Mark on the shoulder as he took his place at the microphone. He made eye contact with each of the people on the stage with him. Strumming a simple melody with Matt, Jake started to sing as the rest of the band joined in.

_There are places to go  
I haven't been yet  
__And faces they tell me  
I still haven't met  
__And times in my life  
I would never forget  
I'll always remember you  
As the very best_

_And when I think about you now  
And all we shared  
I'll smile and know  
I'm just glad I was there  
I'm so glad  
I was there_

_There can never be another time or place  
That will ever be, quite the same  
If I could I'd take you everywhere I go  
This dream is the one thing I will always know_

Moving closer to Jake's microphone, Tiffani faced him as they sang to each other.

_And when I think about you now  
And all we shared  
I'll smile and know  
I'm just glad I was there  
I'm so glad  
I was there_

Jake stepped down from the stage and stood in front of Lorena as he played his solo. Tears glistened in her eyes as she watched him and when he returned to his place, she blew him a kiss.

_And when I think about you now  
And all we shared  
I'll smile and know  
I'm just glad I was there  
I'm so glad  
I was there_

_I'm so glad  
I was there_

Before the final note faded away, Lorena rose from her seat. The rest of the band gathered around her in a group hug, clinging to each other for support.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Mark said to the last of the guests who were leaving.

He walked down the steps and joined his friends who were waiting silently on the stage. Lorena was sitting in between Tiffani and Jenny with Matt and Jake right behind them and Tony had Sam seated on his lap. Everyone was deep in their own thoughts and no one was willing to disturb the peacefulness. After a few minutes, Sam approached Mark.

"Tony and I have to get going," she said quietly.

"Yeah, sure."

"If you ever need anything, just give us a call," Tony offered.

"Thanks. Have a safe trip home."

The three shared a hug and after a few goodbyes with the rest of the band, the couple left.

"We need to leave too," Jenny said turning to Matt.

"Yeah, we're going to visit our parents this weekend," he added.

"Thanks for being here," said Mark.

"Don't mention it."

Smiling, Mark exchanged a handshake with Matt and a hug from Jenny, before the siblings followed Sam and Tony's way out.

"You guys leaving too?" Mark asked as Tiffani stood up.

"I need to pick Kellie up from my dad's. She's probably hungry now," she explained.

Tiffani embraced Mark and the two held each other for a moment.

"I'll visit you as often as I can," she promised, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

"I'll let Cate and the twins know."

Letting go of him, Tiffani backed away as Jake tackled Mark in a hug.

"I appreciate what you said at the funeral," Mark said gratefully.

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"I owed it to Sly. He really was there when I needed him. The same goes with you."

"Thanks Jake."

Tiffani had her hands in Lorena's when Jake joined them, bringing his arms around the two women.

"We're just a phone call away," Tiffani reminded.

"Anytime," added Jake.

Lorena smiled as Jake led Tiffani out the front door.

"Need a ride?" Mark asked after a moment of silence.

Shaking her head, Lorena sighed.

"There's somewhere I need to be."

"Okay."

Mark pulled Lorena into his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's not your fault, Mark. It's nobody's fault. If he wanted to tell me he would have."

"He loved you, Lorena."

"I know."

Letting go, Mark swiped the tears in his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner?"

"Sure," she replied.

Mark gave her hands a squeeze before leaving. Now that she was alone, Lorena took in her surroundings one last time.

* * *

Getting out of her convertible, Lorena walked to the edge of the pier. The wind had picked up, blowing her flowing brown locks into her face. She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. Carefully unfolding the pink sheet of paper from within, she read the words that she had kept all these years.

_Lorena,_

_Your beauty overwhelms me. The strength of your spirit weakens the walls of my heart. Now I find my deepest feelings emerging and setting sail to you._

She closed her eyes as a single tear snaked down her cheek.

_"That's it, I'm never taking another risk as long as I live."_

_ "I hope that's not true."_

_ Whipping his head around, Sly spotted Lorena standing at the door._

_ "Uh, Lorena, hey. I was just, uh, calling my horoscope, it's a bad month for love bye…" he blurted out._

_ Lorena placed a hand on his shoulder before he could bolt._

_ "No more games, Sly."_

_ "I'm not playing games."_

_ "Then why the 'mystery man' routine?" she demanded._

_ "Because you would have said no," he admitted. "I know I've tried to go out with you before and I haven't always done it in the most unswarmiest way."_

_ He paused a moment._

_ "But even though I feel this way, why would you believe me this time? But just so I can get out of here with no regrets, uh, I just want to say this. I love you, Lorena."_

_ Blinking, Lorena felt like she had to pinch herself. She was praying that her ears were playing tricks on her because she could hear her heart pounding louder._

_ "Whoa," she managed to utter before sinking down onto the couch._

_ "Double whoa," echoed Sly, falling down beside her._

_ "Well," Lorena started uncertainly. "If you could take a risk like that, then, I guess I can to."_

_ She felt more confident as she slid closer to Sly. But as he closed the gap between them, a pesky little voice in her head piped up. Lorena pulled back slightly._

_ "Are you sure you wrote those letters?"_

_ The vulnerable expression on Sly's face melted any negative thoughts she had towards him._

_ "From my heart to yours."_

Opening her eyes, Lorena let out a shaky breath. She held the treasured note to her heart and she could almost hear Sly's voice.

"From my heart to yours," she whispered before letting go of the letter as it fluttered into the breeze.

_And when I think about you now  
And all we shared  
I'll smile and know  
I'm just glad I was there  
I'm so glad  
I was there_

_I'm so glad  
I was there… _

* * *

_**Fin for now  
**_


End file.
